La Profecía que no se cumplió
by Alkarin
Summary: Sobre como Draco Malfoy terminó viviendo rodeado de los Weasley y conviviendo días tras día con Harry Potter; y por ende, jamás nacieron cuatro niños que llevarían nombres tan… exóticos. SLASH H/D
1. Inicios

"**LA PROFECÍA QUE NO SE CUMPLIÓ".**

**Resumen:** Sobre como Draco Malfoy terminó viviendo rodeado de los Weasley y conviviendo días tras día con Harry Potter; y por ende, jamás nacieron cuatro niños que llevarían nombres tan… exóticos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de todos aquellos que le sacan algún tipo de lucro autorizado, obviamente y por desgracia, yo no voy incluida en el paquete; y por si no queda claro, escribo sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, Harry es propiedad de Draco y viceversa.

**Advertencias:** En mi pequeño mundo algunos personajes no murieron, como Lupin, Snape y Fred. Esta historia contendrá relaciones amorosas entre chico y chico.

**Capítulo I.**

**Inicios.**

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que la guerra había terminado y el intento del Señor Tenebroso por llegar a obtener el poder y el control total sobre el Mundo Mágico, y también el Muggle, fracasó por completo cuando el niño-que-vivió (y ahora también venció-y-sigue-vivo) lanzó contra él un hechizo que enseñaban desde los primeros años de educación en Hogwarts, Merlín, quién lo diría, si tan solo Voldemort hubiera puesto más atención en esa clase y no hubiera menospreciado la utilidad de esos básicos tan básicos hechizos, probablemente seguiría vivo, pero para su mala suerte, la historia ya se había escrito.

Y durante este tiempo todo fue felicidad para la mayoría de los habitantes del Mundo Mágico, aunque había algunas personas que estaban lejos de sentir que esa chispa inundaba su vida, ya sea porque la batalla se había llevado con ella a algunos de sus seres más queridos o porque pertenecían al bando perdedor, y se encontraban en la lista de los más buscados.

Harry Potter, el Elegido, el niño-que-vivió, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y todos sus demás derivados pertenecía al grupo que desbordaba felicidad por los poros, no que hubiera comenzado desde que la Guerra terminó – pero sí mejoró un poco, tomando en consideración que ahora ya no había nadie que intentara, con todas sus siete almas, privarlo de su vida – sino que por fin se sentía en libertad para poder actuar como lo que era, un adolescente que no había tenido una vida nada fácil. Y su felicidad comenzaba a crecer día con día porque parecía que por fin el Mundo Mágico se había cansado de mostrarle su adoración y agradecimiento; porque las invitaciones a todas partes, las entrevistas y reportajes, los regalos y las propuestas de unión mágica de sus obsesionadas fanáticas estaban llegando a su fin, gracias a Merlín.

Y las cosas no podrían estar mejor, porque después de vivir todos esos meses en esa horrible, deprimente y oscura casa ubicada en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, Harry por fin había decidido seguir el consejo de Remus y comenzar la remodelación de la misma, y mientras eso sucediera él se iría a vivir a La Madriguera deseando de todo corazón que la casa no terminara asesinando a Kreacher y a quienes participaran en tal acontecimiento.

Por eso, en este momento se encontraba en su habitación, en el tercer piso, llenando su baúl de todas las cosas que se llevaría mientras estuviera donde los Weasley, y antes de cerrar el baúl decidió echarle otra mirada a las cajoneras para ver si no olvidaba algo importante. _"Nada"_ pensó Harry, entonces abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y la encontró, podría decirse que palideció ligeramente al ver aquella caja negra de madera que tanto tiempo se había mantenido oculta en el fondo del cajón, _"¿Cómo había podido olvidarla?"_ tomó la caja con delicadeza, como si pensara que un movimiento brusco podría romper o dañar su contenido, la abrió y ahí estaba, la varita que había no solamente salvado su vida, sino a todo el Mundo Mágico de paso, veinticinco centímetros de espino, la varita de Draco Malfoy.

"_Malfoy"_, no había pensado en él desde hace un par de meses que lo vio a lo lejos vagando solo por el Callejón Diagon, a decir verdad, Harry pensó que en ese momento el rubio no se veía muy bien que digamos, lucía más delgado y pálido de lo que normalmente siempre había sido y tenía dos grandes bolsas oscuras que cubrían la parte inferior de sus ojos, no que Harry lo hubiera estado mirando minuciosamente un par de minutos enteros, no señor, eran esas pequeñeces que cualquiera que observara con un poco de cuidado habría notado.

Un par de horas y cuatro ranas de chocolate después, Harry, haciendo honor a su casa en Hogwarts, por fin se había armado de valor y se había prometido a sí mismo que al día siguiente se dirigiría a la Mansión Malfoy para devolver aquella varita a su dueño original. Así que tomando su baúl, otra pequeña maleta marrón y la jaula de su nueva lechuza, Witz, se dirigió a la chimenea para tomar un puño de polvos flu y marcharse a La Madriguera.

**_o0o_**

Mientras tanto en Malfoy Manor, Draco se encontraba en su habitación mirando por la ventana los grandes y hermosos jardines que poco a poco se iban oscureciendo conforme comenzaba a caer la noche, cuando Bredny, la elfina encargada de mantener el correcto funcionamiento de todo dentro de la mansión mientras su madre no se encontrara, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones sobre lo poco interesante que se tornaba su vida en esos momentos y sobre - que tal vez - como jamás volvería a parecerse a la que alguna vez tuvo.

- Amo Draco, Bredny viene a informarle lo más rápido que pudo, que el ama Narcissa desea hablar con usted, y que se encuentra esperándolo en la chimenea del salón.

- Está bien, Bredny. Dile que en un momento estoy ahí. – Le respondió Draco a la pequeña criatura soltando un leve suspiro.

No era que a Draco no le emocionara hablar con su madre, ahora que ella se había ausentado algunos días de casa y del país, él se sentía más solo y cansado que nunca; las sensaciones de vacío, soledad y tristeza habían ido en aumento durante la última semana, pero Draco no creía que fuera algo para preocuparse, después de todo, cualquiera que hubiese pasado el último año y sobre todo los últimos meses igual que él, seguramente se sentiría de la misma forma o mucho peor, o eso era lo que Draco quería creer.

Suspirando de nuevo, se puso de pie para dirigirse a la planta baja y saber que era lo que su madre tenía que decirle, desde el día que se había marchado a Francia a lo que fuera que había ido a arreglar – Draco estaba seguro de que su madre se lo había comentado cuando pedía a Bredny que la ayudara a organizar el equipaje, pero por alguna razón no había puesto mucha atención a la conversación que habían mantenido antes de que ella partiera, y únicamente él se había mantenido asintiendo a cada frase que su madre le decía – se comunicaba con él todas las mañanas y todas las noches para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, qué había comido y si había salido de la Mansión a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade. Narcissa después de tres días, sabría de antemano lo que su hijo respondería a su pobre intento de entablar una conversación: _"Bien", "Lo que los elfos prepararon" _y _"No, madre"_.

Draco giró la cabeza, y vio frente a él a la pequeña criatura que aún permanecía dentro de su habitación, ésta movía un pie con algo de impaciencia y mantenía la cabeza baja, y por tercera vez en un muy breve periodo de tiempo, Draco volvió a suspirar.

- Ya puedes retirarte Bredny, en seguida bajo a hablar con mi madre.

- Amo Draco, Bredny también vino a informarle que su cena ya está lista. Bredny le ha preparado al amo los platillos que más le gustan, para que el amo se alimente como Merlín manda y el ama Narcissa no se preocupe porque la ropa del amo Draco es más grande que él.

Ante esta revelación, Draco no sabía si comenzar a reírse o empezar a preocuparse por el hecho de que su madre le confiara sus inquietudes a los elfos domésticos.

- De acuerdo Bredny, en cuanto termine con mi madre pasaré al comedor. – Dijo Draco y salió de la habitación junto con la elfina.

Al entrar en el salón y acercarse a la chimenea, Draco se inclinó hasta quedar hincado frente a las llamas verdes que rodeaban el conocido rostro de su madre.

- Buenas noches cariño.

- Buenas noches madre.

**_o0o_**

Después de entablar su conversación diaria de no más de diez minutos con su madre, Draco pasó al comedor tal y como le había informado a la elfina que lo haría, y se pasó alrededor de una hora picando pequeñas porciones de los variados platillos que Bredny le había cocinado. Cuando consideró que el tiempo transcurrido había sido suficiente y que la comida se encontraba lo bastante revuelta, Draco decidió que era hora de levantarse y marcharse a su habitación.

Estuvo sentado frente a su ventana por largo tiempo, ya que no había podido conciliar el sueño y el sentarse ahí se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Pensó en lo que le había dicho su madre, sobre que tal vez debería de intentar practicar un poco más con la nueva varita que ahora le pertenecía – veintisiete centímetros de olmo con un núcleo de pelo de unicornio – pero la idea no le entusiasmaba demasiado, había tenido ya los suficientes problemas para hacer a la varita cooperar y a esas alturas de la noche no se sentía con el suficiente humor como para soportar otro rechazo y nada más y nada menos que procedente de una tonta vara mágica.

Aunque bueno, la verdad era que si no quería terminar el resto de sus días sintiéndose no menos que un inútil squib debería ponerse manos a la obra, pero los resultados previos no habían sido muy alentadores y no ayudaba mucho a animarlo el hecho de que cuando los elfos domésticos se enteraban de que él estaba practicando con la varita nueva por toda la mansión éstos desaparecían por mera coincidencia, y sólo se cruzaban de nuevo en su camino cuando estaban bien seguros de que Draco ya no andaba armado por los pasillos.

En el fondo, Draco sabía que debía poner todo su esfuerzo en lograr canalizar su magia de la manera adecuada para que ésta lograra fluir de forma correcta – y no desastrosa –, y la verdad era que por el momento no le preocupaba realmente el que algunos hechizos más complicados no le dieran los resultados esperados, lo que realmente lo ponía al borde de la desesperación era que no podía mantener su mente ocupada preparando las numerosas pociones nuevas y más avanzadas que incluían algunos de los tomos que Severus le había regalado, porque en algún paso para la elaboración de las mismas siempre se necesitaba el uso de una varita, y bueno, él no deseaba arriesgarse a hacer volar alguna parte de la mansión y mucho menos terminar envenenando a alguien o a sí mismo por no poder hacer un uso correcto de su magia a través de la varita.

Bueno, podría intentar un par de hechizos ahora, ya era lo suficientemente tarde y los elfos ya estarían descansando así que no molestaría – o asustaría – a nadie. Así que Draco se acercó a su escritorio y tomó su varita, iría al salón en el que realizaban los eventos sociales ya que contaba con unos pocos muebles y no serían una gran pérdida si algo raro llegara a pasarles.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras para llegar a su destino sintió una muy ligera vibración a su alrededor, fue casi imperceptible pero Draco estaba seguro de que la sintió, y eso sólo indicaba que las protecciones de la mansión habían detectado alguna presencia o habían tenido alguna modificación, pero eso no podía ser posible, los únicos que podían hacer eso eran sus padres y él, y definitivamente él no había hecho nada, su madre se encontraba en Francia y su padre, bueno su padre estaría ausente los próximos siete años cumpliendo su condena en la prisión de Azkaban. Por lo que lo más probable era que alguien – tal vez algún loco que aún sentía la obsesa necesidad de ir a gritarles que sus culpas no estaban pagadas del todo y que arderían en el infierno o alguna estupidez de esas – intentaba entrar en la mansión, pero un ruido proveniente del salón principal terminó con sus sospechas, no quería ingresar, _ya_ estaba adentro.

Draco terminó de bajar cuidadosamente las escaleras, y con varita en mano se dirigió al salón de donde había provenido el ruido. Abrió la puerta con cautela, rogando para que en ese momento no se le ocurriera rechinar, y entró sigilosamente a la habitación con la varita levantada y apuntando hacia la nada. Todo se encontraba tranquilo y en orden a simple vista, miró hacia ambos lados y pudo notar que en la chimenea chisporroteaban pequeñas luces verdes, eso no era una buena señal. Así que, juntando todo su valor se introdujo por completo en la habitación con todos sus sentidos alertas por si escuchaba algo o veía algún movimiento.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? Está irrumpiendo en propiedad privada y eso es un delito. Si no quiere verse envuelto en serios problemas le recomiendo que salga de donde quiera que esté escondido y con las manos donde pueda verlas, o tendrá que…

- ¿Qué Malfoy? – Dijo una sombría voz de pronto, que le hizo pegar un brinco. - ¿Qué es lo que va a hacerme un pequeño y patético intento de mortífago como tú?

La voz provenía de alguna parte cercana a uno de los libreros que se encontraban al fondo del salón, pero por la distancia, Draco no podía percibir figura o movimiento alguno que le indicara que ahí se encontraba una persona. Así que con mucha lentitud fue acercándose hacia ese lugar y rogó porque alguno de los elfos se diera cuenta de que un extraño había logrado ingresar a la mansión.

- ¿A caso vas a atacarme o irás a acusarme con tú padre? Oh espera, tú padre no está aquí, perdona, pero ¿dónde es que se encuentra ahora? – Preguntó aquella voz que ahora se escuchaba burlona.

- Cierra la boca, no tienes derecho a hablar de mi padre, no tienes derecho a hablar de ningún miembro de mi familia.

- No te enfades pequeño mortífago, ahorra tus energías para lo que vendrá a continuación. – Dijo otra voz, pero ésta era de mujer, y sonó justo tras la espalda de Draco.

Maldición, habían logrado despistarlo, Draco no sabía que se trataba de dos personas, y ahora mismo no estaba muy seguro de que solamente fueran dos los intrusos, y él se había colocado justo donde ellos lo habían querido, o al menos eso parecía.

- Quédate quieto y no intentes hacer ninguna tontería, ¿qué tal si arrojas por ahí tú varita? – Le dijo la mujer, quien ahora clavaba la punta de la suya contra la espalda de Draco.

Draco hizo caso a los intrusos y arrojó su varita hacia un lado, aunque no muy lejos de su alcance, la mujer le dijo algo que sonó a _"Siempre fuiste un niño muy obediente"_ y de entre las sombras junto al enorme librero salió un hombre, alto y corpulento que llevaba encima una larga túnica oscura con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro, en una mano sostenía su varita y en la otra llevaba una especie de pequeño paquete.

- No nos queda demasiado tiempo, las protecciones se levantarán pronto, tenemos que darnos prisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Mi madre puede darles casi todo lo que deseen, ella volverá pronto. – Al no recibir respuesta alguna, a Draco comenzó a invadirlo la desesperación. – ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué no nos pueden dejar en paz?

- Se trata de venganza. – Y dicho esto, el hombre comenzó a acercarse hacia Draco y a su acompañante a grandes pasos, y en el camino comenzó a desenvolver el paquete que llevaba en las manos.

El pánico comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y ninguno de sus elfos se había percatado de que dos locos, envueltos en largas túnicas y con una especie de antifaz, habían logrado burlar las protecciones y estaban a punto de matarle o hacerle sólo Merlín sabía qué, bueno, en un instante lo sabría por que el enorme sujeto estaba ya casi junto a ellos, con aquella cosa que Draco no alcanzaba a distinguir que era; cuando de pronto la cosa esa resbaló de las manos de su atacante y cayó al suelo. En ese instante, la mujer que lo amenazaba maldijo la torpeza de su cómplice e hizo el intento de ir a ayudarlo, por lo que retiró su varita de la espalda de Draco por un momento.

Era ahora o nunca, así que Draco se lanzó contra la mujer y logró tirarla al suelo, y posteriormente se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta del salón, pero cuando iba a cruzarla ésta se selló con un _Fermaportus_ lanzado por el hombre.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Malfoy? – Preguntó el encapuchado.

- Todo esto es tú culpa, si no fueras tan idiota ya habríamos terminado con esto hace tiempo, ahora lo más probable es que los elfos hayan despertado al escuchar el portazo. Hazte a un lado inútil. Yo me encargo.

Mientras ellos discutían, Draco fue a ocultarse tras uno de los sillones que se encontraban alrededor, y con un _Accio varita_ se encontraba armado de nuevo.

- Vamos Malfoy, sé un buen niño y coopera con nosotros o las cosas se pueden poner algo feas.

Draco no podía ver la ubicación de sus atacantes pero se guió por el sonido de la voz, salió de su escondite y lanzó un _Desmaius _que pasó cerca de la mujer, sabía que se trataba de ella porque era pequeña y delgada, con razón había podido derribarla tan fácilmente. El problema era que ahora se habían dado cuenta de su ubicación y él no había podido deshacerse de uno de ellos.

Rayos de diferentes colores comenzaron a cruzar por el salón, los sillones salían volando en diferentes direcciones, los libros caían de las estanterías y objetos eran destruidos y reducidos a pedazos inservibles cuando algún hechizo o maldición los alcanzaba.

Draco se dedicó a lanzar _Desmaius, Expelliarmus _y _Confundus_ pero ninguno logró dar en el blanco, salían despedidos hacia otra dirección muy diferente de la que Draco apuntaba, estúpida y poco cooperadora varita.

- De acuerdo, ya me cansé, esto se acaba aquí y ahora. _Crucio._ – Gruñó la mujer y la maldición golpeó por completo a Draco. Éste pudo sentir como un dolor insoportable, y muy bien conocido, comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos y sus gritos bien se pudieron haber escuchado por toda la mansión.

- Suficiente. – Después de un momento, que a Draco se le hizo eterno el dolor se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que ahora el hombre lo estaba sujetando. – Ahora inyéctaselo, yo mantendré firme el brazo.

La mujer se acercó a Draco y pudo ver que lo que llevaba entre las manos era una especie de pequeño tubo transparente, que tenía al principio un gran filo de acero, y en su interior contenía un líquido blanco. Intentó moverse o por lo menos mostrar un poco de resistencia pero esa maldición lo había debilitado y el sujeto era demasiado fuerte para él, así que sólo sintió el dolor del filo de aquel objeto entrando en su brazo, para después contemplar como todo su cuerpo se relajaba de inmediato y comenzaba a caer en un sueño aparecido de la nada.

- Hora de irnos. – Y con aquellas palabras los invasores desaparecieron por la misma chimenea por la que habían logrado introducirse en la mansión.

**_o0o_**

Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, cuando escuchó un ruido procedente de la chimenea que se encontraba en su habitación. Y aún adormilada se puso de pie cuando escuchó una voz chillona que la llamaba desde ella.

- Ama Narcissa… Ama Narcissa, ¿se encuentra el Ama ahí?

- ¿Qué sucede Bredny?

- Bredny lamenta interrumpir al Ama cuando ésta se encuentra descansando, pero Bredny no sabía qué hacer, y Bredny no sabía a quién avisar.

- ¿Avisar qué? ¿Bredny, qué pasa? ¿Le pasa algo a mi hijo?

- Bredny tiene que informarle al Ama que esta noche atacaron la mansión y Bredny lamenta informarle al Ama que no podemos encontrar por ningún lado al joven Amo Draco.

**_o0o_**

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer. ^^

Dudas, quejas, comentarios o sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas; las amenazas de muerte únicamente las acepto y respondo vía e-mail… XD


	2. Búsqueda

Este capítulo va dedicado a _**Alyx, Jaku, Reykou,**__**Anónima**_(quien espero que la próxima vez me deje su nombre ^^) y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**Capítulo II.**

**Búsqueda.**

Narcissa Malfoy había roto oficialmente cualquier récord previamente establecido en lo que se refiere al tiempo que transcurre entre vestirse decentemente y el lograr trasladarse de un país hacia otro.

Y al aparecer por la chimenea del salón principal sintió como esa opresión en su pecho, que había nacido desde que Bredny se hubo comunicado con ella, crecía de forma descomunal al contemplar el estado en que la habitación se encontraba, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos y respirar profundamente por la nariz para evitar que la angustia y el miedo hicieran acto de presencia en forma de un incontrolable llanto.

En ese momento, Bredny acababa de aparecer en la entrada del salón, y mostrándose cabizbaja y algo nerviosa, procedió a hacer una pequeña reverencia y darle la bienvenida a su ama e informarle que los demás elfos seguían buscando a Draco por los jardines; pero Narcissa estaba segura de que su hijo no se encontraba oculto en ningún lugar dentro de la mansión.

Narcissa salió con pasos cautelosos del salón principal con el fin de evitar mover o alterar la escena, ya que tal vez, podría haber alguna pista que le indicara quién había podido ser capaz de debilitar las protecciones, inmiscuirse dentro de su casa y llevarse a su hijo con tanta facilidad. Bredny salió detrás de ella y después de deshacerse en disculpas, le informó a su ama que ellos habían escuchado ruidos provenientes de algún lugar dentro de la casa, pero que uno de los elfos – Tulki, para ser exactos – les había dicho que había visto al amo Draco bajando las escaleras con la varita en su mano, por lo que supusieron que se encontraría practicando algunos hechizos y, – preocupados por su seguridad, bueno, eso no lo dijo precisamente en voz alta –, esa había sido la razón por la cual no salieron a confirmar el origen de tales sonidos; después de explicarle tan brevemente el porqué de sus acciones de la noche anterior, procedió a entregarle una varita partida por la mitad, la cual inmediatamente fue reconocida como aquella a la que Draco había estado tratando de dominar últimamente; y eso fue suficiente para lograr quebrar a Narcissa Malfoy.

**_o0o_**

Era la segunda vez que Draco despertaba, fue ahí cuando aceptó que aquello no era nada bueno, ya que había vuelto a hacerlo en aquella fría y desconocida habitación; eso lo supo antes de abrir sus ojos para comprobarlo, porque el duro suelo y el penetrante olor a humedad que invadía todo su espacio fueron lo primero que percibió y lo que lo hizo consciente de que todo aquello no se había tratado de un muy mal sueño.

De hecho todo parecía real, muy real, desde la sangre que cubría parte de su ropa y cara, hasta el insoportable dolor que envolvía a su pierna izquierda, ahora deformada por las múltiples fracturas que le había ocasionado aquella última maldición, la cual por cierto fue la causante de su última pérdida de conocimiento.

Se encontraba recostado en el suelo, a la mitad de la habitación y su posición no era nada que se acercara al concepto de comodidad, así que intentó deslizarse hacia la pared más próxima de la habitación, pero el intenso dolor en su pierna acompañado por un temblor que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, cortesía de una tanda de _Cruciatus_ que le había proporcionado su secuestrador y que parecía ser la única maldición que el sujeto conocía, le impidieron lograr arrastrarse más allá de unos cuantos centímetros. Con el dolor en aumento, Draco comenzó a respirar profundamente para lograr disminuir la ansiedad que esto le generaba y así poder concentrarse para lograr llegar hacia alguna pared, ya que ésta le proporcionaría un soporte y así podría acomodarse de alguna forma que evitara que su miembro afectado se lesionara aún más.

Justo cuando se disponía a realizar el segundo intento, la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba se abrió de pronto y por ella apareció la mujer, quien mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Querido Draco! Me alegra que hayas despertado, mi esposo y yo comenzábamos a creer que no tenías mucha resistencia y que la diversión se nos había terminado. Pero mírate, haciendo el esfuerzo de moverte, eso me parece muy interesante; aunque, dime Draco, ¿es que acaso no te duele ni un poquito la pierna? Porque podríamos arreglarlo.

Draco quería responderle cualquier cosa que le demostrara que no le tenía el más mínimo temor, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca y algo lastimada por todos los gritos previos que habían logrado escaparse de ella. Así que lo más amenazante que pudo hacer fue lanzarle una mirada desafiante que indicaba que lo que fuera que pensara hacerle lo tenía sin cuidado.

- Demasiado orgulloso ¿eh? – Fue la respuesta de la mujer encapuchada que se acercaba hacia él con pasos cautelosos – ¿Porqué no quieres admitir que te estás muriendo de miedo Draco? Tal vez lo hagamos fluir si jalamos de las cuerdas correctas, si le damos un poco de motivación ¿tú qué crees?... Mmm, demasiado callado Draco, bueno, te tenemos una sorpresa, pero no puedes vernos entrar con ella, no queremos arruinarla ¿verdad?

Y lo siguiente que Draco sintió fue un pequeño pinchazo en su brazo causado por aquel tubo transparente que ya había conocido con anterioridad, pero esta vez el sueño no se hizo presente de inmediato; sino que empezó a percibir que toda la habitación giraba de una extraña forma placentera en torno a él, el modo en que su respiración agitada se regulaba y comenzaba a ser más lenta y, sobre todo, cómo una perfecta calma había empezado a apoderarse de él.

**_o0o_**

Narcissa regresó del Ministerio de Magia emanando ira por cada uno de sus poros, los estúpidos aurores le habían dicho que enviarían a alguien cuando tuvieran tiempo, porque ahora se encontraban demasiado ocupados intentando localizar y capturar a aquellos _asesinos encapuchados que habían tenido la _"suerte"_ de escapar de la justicia_. Así que lo único que había logrado obtener fue unos patéticos intentos de humillación e insultos, lo que logró enfurecerla aún más, ya que ese preciado tiempo bien pudo haberlo utilizado en comenzar a buscar a Draco.

Bueno, que no se dijera después que ella no acudió a buscar la ayuda con las personas "correctas", ahora iba a hacerlo a su modo y para ello necesitaría a la única persona de confianza que les quedaba a los Malfoy, pues el tiempo seguía corriendo y aún nadie se había contactado con ella para exigir algún tipo de intercambio y eso no podía significar nada bueno para su hijo. Era hora de poner al tanto a quien minutos después de recibir la lechuza de Narcissa aparecía por la chimenea con aire preocupado: Severus Snape.

**_o0o_**

Harry logró aparecerse por la tarde a las afueras de Malfoy Manor, después de hacer un sin fin de promesas a la mayoría de los miembros de la familia Weasley las cuales básicamente consistían en asegurar que al primer indicio que indicara que sucedía algo sospechoso saldría de inmediato de allí. Aunque había sido, y por mucho, más difícil el convencer a Ron de que le permitiera ir solo; ya que éste le había estado asegurando que solamente sería una pérdida de tiempo para él y que probablemente en cuanto Malfoy lo viera en la puerta de su casa le lanzaría un par de horribles maldiciones y ni si quiera le permitiría explicarle el porqué de su visita social. A lo que Harry había respondido, y no de muy buen humor, que se encontraría a salvo de ese horrible par de maldiciones porque gracias a Merlín él aún sabía hacer magia y no era ningún tarado, logrando hacer que Ron se sonrojara de inmediato y le deseara buena suerte en su misión.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Qué ha venido a buscar el gran Harry Potter a Malfoy Manor? – Haciendo una enorme reverencia, un pequeño elfo de grandes ojos amarillos apareció al otro lado de las rejas que resguardaban la mansión.

- Ehm… Hola, ahm… Yo me preguntaba si… - Rayos, esto parecía que iba a ser más difícil de lo que Harry había imaginado.

- ¿En qué puede ayudar Wooly al señorito Harry Potter? Wooly se sentiría muy feliz de poder ayudar en algo al gran Harry Potter, pero Harry Potter no puede decirle a los amos de Wooly que Wooly se siente muy feliz de ver en persona al señorito Harry Potter. – Sí, definitivamente, iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

- Si, bueno, yo no diré nada. Estoy aquí porque quiero ver a Malfoy.

- Oh, Wooly no puede ayudar al señorito Harry Potter, porque el amo Malfoy no se encuentra en estos momentos dentro de la mansión.

- Ya veo, y… ahm, ¿sabes cuándo puedo encontrarlo o a qué hora volverá?

- El amo Malfoy volverá dentro de siete años, o eso es lo que el ama Narcissa le ha comentado a Wooly. Pero Wooly no podría decirle a qué hora el amo regresará.

- ¿Siete años? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Harry comenzaba a dudar seriamente sobre el estado de la salud mental de los elfos que se encontraban al servicio de los Malfoy.

- Sí, el amo Malfoy se encuentra en Azkaban y no le permitirán visitar la mansión hasta dentro de siete años. Pero Wooly puede informarle al joven Harry Potter cuando el amo Malfoy vuelva a casa.

- ¿Azkaban?... No, creo que no me entendiste, me refiero a Draco, quiero hablar con Draco Malfoy.

- Oh, pero Wooly tampoco puede ayudar al señorito Harry Potter. Porque el joven amo Draco no se encuentra en casa.

- Bien, y puedes decirme ¿a qué hora puedo encontrarlo? – Harry había comenzado a perder la paciencia con aquel elfo que lo miraba con sus grandes y brillantes ojos, como con adoración, y eso de paso había comenzado a asustarlo, tal vez esa era la señal para que se marchara de allí, al fin y al cabo, él ya había hecho el intento ¿no? Y entonces pasó.

- Wooly no puede decírselo al señorito Harry Potter. – Le dijo el elfo con una voz muy bajita que apenas había logrado escuchar. – Wooly no puede decírselo a nadie por órdenes del ama Narcissa.

Bueno, eso sí que se estaba poniendo extraño, por qué de pronto tanto misterio para ocultar el paradero de Malfoy. Harry tenía qué pensar muy bien cómo haría para lograr sacarle la información al elfo.

- Bien, ehm… Wooly, en verdad que me serías de mucha ayuda si me pudieras decir cuándo o dónde puedo encontrar a Malfoy. En verdad que me urge hablar con él, porque… verás… él, él me citó aquí y me dijo que debía pasar precisamente hoy, y… - Harry se preguntaba dónde estaba la imaginación cuando uno la necesitaba, probablemente se había ido a la feria con su sentido común, porque ahora estaba mintiéndole, y de una forma muy poco convincente, a un inocente elfo para saber qué era lo que Narcissa Malfoy trataba de ocultar.

- Wooly lo siente de verdad, Wooly lamenta no poder ser de ayuda para el joven Harry Potter, pero Wooly tiene prohibido hablar sobre la desaparición del amo Draco, lo ha prohibido el ama Narcissa a Wooly y a los demás elfos de la mansión. – Bueno, quizá Harry no debió esforzarse demasiado para obtener la información, su imaginación podía seguir divirtiéndose.

Y antes de que el elfo pudiera darse cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar y comenzara a torturarse por ese hecho, Harry le dio las gracias y se marchó de regreso a La Madriguera.

**_o0o_**

Después de que Snape escuchó los acontecimientos ocurridos en Malfoy Manor la noche anterior se dispuso a ayudar, preparando una poción que ayudaría a ubicar a Draco. Narcissa utilizaría una modificación del hechizo orientador más la poción para identificar el paradero de su hijo. Una vez que la poción estuvo lista y Narcissa logró concentrarse lo suficiente, comenzó.

- _Rastrum cruoris._ – De la punta de su varita emanó una pequeña luz violeta, la cual se extinguió al poco tiempo de aparecer. – _Rastrum cruoris._ – Y la pequeña luz volvió a apagarse como la primera vez. – Severus, el hechizo no funciona… eso sólo puede significar que mi Draco… por Merlín, dime que esto no está pasando… Draco no puede, mi hijo no puede estar… - Narcissa había comenzado a sollozar y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero Severus estaba seguro de cual había sido la última palabra que pronunció.

- Contrólate Narcissa, también puede significar que algo está interfiriendo la conexión; puede ser magia, hasta puede tratarse de algo que le hayan dado a beber, poniéndote histérica no vas a lograr nada.

- ¡Yo no me pongo histérica! – Le respondió Narcissa intentando recuperar un poco la compostura. – Pero tengo todo el derecho de ponerme así si lo deseo. Mi hijo ha sido secuestrado por una bola de chalados, el tiempo pasa y Merlín sabe que Draco no está festejando con ellos en alguna isla paradisíaca en estos precisos momentos.

- De acuerdo Narcissa, pero necesitas…

- Severus, Draco no ha estado bien últimamente; ha estado muy callado, apenas y come, creo que está deprimido. ¿Y si él no hizo nada por defenderse? ¿Y si no opuso resistencia?

- ¿A caso no entraste en la misma habitación que yo? Sí bueno, nunca ha sido de aquellos que hablan hasta dormidos y tampoco se ha comunicado conmigo, pero ¿qué esperabas? Han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, está tratando de asimilarlo.

- Espero que tengas razón. ¿Pero ahora qué voy a hacer? He ido al Ministerio y me han dejado muy en claro que ninguno de esos ineptos moverá un solo dedo.

Severus pareció meditar la situación por un momento. Y bueno, la verdad era que necesitaban información, así que tendría que recurrir a personas que tuvieran un lugar dentro del Ministerio y que tuvieran fácil acceso a sus diferentes áreas. – Es hora de cobrar algunos favores. Yo me comunicaré contigo. – Y diciendo esto caminó hacia la chimenea y desapareció, no sin antes lanzar un largo bufido de resignación.

**_o0o_**

Remus Lupin se encontraba a punto de comenzar a cenar en la comodidad de su hogar, cuando escuchó un ruido procedente de su chimenea, alguien intentaba comunicarse o más bien colarse por ella, por lo que se aproximó con cautela y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando vio quién era el intruso.

- Lupin. – Pronunció su nombre a modo de saludo, pero sonó más parecido a cuando se dirigía a alguno de esos inútiles alumnos suyos que hacían explotar constantemente calderos o casi terminaban intoxicando a toda la clase por no poner atención a la hora de mezclar los ingredientes.

- ¿Severus? ¿En verdad eres tú? Es decir, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

- Lupin, Lupin, siempre tan observador e inteligente. Esperaré a que despierten tus modales y me permitas el acceso para decirte el porqué de mi presencia.

- Claro, claro, lo siento; adelante puedes pasar. Es sólo que… no me esperaba tu visita. – Dijo Remus desactivando la protección y moviéndose hacia un lado para permitir el acceso a un malencarado Snape.

- Sí bueno, no te emociones, esta no es una visita social.

Después de hacerle un breve resumen de lo ocurrido en la mansión Malfoy y solicitarle su ayuda para que convenciera al ahora Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt de brindarles algún tipo de apoyo para encontrar a Draco, Snape se encontraba mirando a un pensativo Remus que no había modificado para nada su expresión seria durante todo el relato.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte? Digo, ayudarles… a ti y a Narcissa Malfoy.

- Que sabes perfectamente que Draco no tiene la culpa de nada, bueno, tal vez sólo de haber crecido rodeado de equívocas ideas, pero él no ha hecho nada de lo que deba arrepentirse el resto de sus días. Y a todo esto, tú no eres nadie para querer juzgar al muchacho o a su madre, ellos ya pagaron todo lo que tenían que pagar y si no mal recuerdo el departamento de finanzas del Ministerio se puso muy feliz por ello. Y bueno, mentiría si te dijera que no quería llegar a esto, pero si no convences al buen Ministro me temo que tendrás que comenzar a buscar a alguien más que te logre hacerte tú poción mensual.

- ¿Me estás chantajeando?

- Muy inteligente, en verdad. Me sorprende que no seas el causante de que ganáramos la guerra. – Respondió Severus con una ceja levantada. – Puedes tomarlo simplemente como un pequeño intercambio.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas?

- Información, necesito que se encuentre al pendiente por si alguien reporta algo que esté fuera de lo normal o que coloque al menos inepto de sus aurores a investigar. Solamente necesito que logren ubicarlo, yo me encargaré del resto.

- De acuerdo, voy a ayudarlos.

**_o0o_**

**NdA: **Siento la tardanza pero mis horarios actualmente son un asco y por lo mismo no cooperan demasiado… Además no quedaba del todo conforme con el capítulo, empiezo a sospechar que necesitaré un(a) beta.

En fin, Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

Dudas, quejas, comentarios o sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas; las amenazas de muerte únicamente las acepto y respondo vía e-mail… XD


	3. Alianzas

Este capítulo va dedicado a _**Kinary, marypa, susigabi**_ y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Capítulo III.**

**Alianzas.**

Ron y Hermione esperaban pacientes el regreso de Harry, pero nunca imaginaron que fuese a tardar tan poco tiempo en volver – bueno, en realidad Ron sí, y se lo había comentado a su amigo, pero éste por alguna desconocida razón no había querido confiar en sus recientemente adquiridos dotes adivinos –, y antes de que pudiera expresarle el tan ansiado _"Te lo dije"_ que debe proseguir a todo acto negativo que uno ya sabe que ocurrirá y comparte con los afectados para no verlos sufrir, pero que al fin y al cabo nunca escuchan tan importante augurio; Harry se le adelantó y les dijo que el hurón había desaparecido.

- Tal vez sólo se fue de vacaciones, seguro que su mami lo mandó a algún lugar exclusivo para los sangre pura y rechazados sociales.

- ¡Ron! No es divertido. – Le reprendió Hermione, quien había llegado a La Madriguera poco tiempo después de que Harry se hubiese marchado.

- Mmmh, sí que lo es. Pero no veo porqué deba interesarnos que Malfoy no se encuentre en su casa. En realidad nunca nos ha importado demasiado lo que suceda o no en su vida. Bueno, sólo a Harry, cuando sospechaba que era un mortífago y todo eso, y no se equivocó al respecto.

- No es un mortífago. – Murmuró Harry en voz baja; el recordar esa insana obsesión que tuvo por seguir a su excompañero de escuela por todo el colegio no le traía recuerdos muy agradables. – No llevaba la marca en el juicio.

- Sí bueno, como sea. – Intervino Hermione tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. – Ron tiene razón Harry, no veo porqué debamos preocuparnos por saber el paradero de Malfoy, seguro que está bien.

- ¡No me preocupo! Es sólo que… Bueno, yo iba a regresarle su varita y de pronto todo se puso muy misterioso, sobre todo con el elfo y la forma en que dijo que Narcissa les había prohibido hablar al respecto con alguien. No sé, es sólo que me parece extraño. Pero tal vez tengan razón, seguro que sólo anda por ahí, de vacaciones como dice Ron.

- Ya sabes como son los elfos, y no me mires así Hermione, suelen ser un poquito exagerados, esa es la verdad. Pero bueno, ahora pasemos a cosas más agradables ¿quién tiene hambre? Podemos comer y después ir a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade, específicamente a Honeydukes, Fred me dijo que las remodelaciones aún continúan, pero que ya están vendiendo de nuevo sus productos ¿qué les parece? – Sugirió Ron con ojos soñadores mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo saliendo de dicha tienda con las manos repletas de diversas golosinas.

- ¿Es que solamente piensas en comer Ron Weasley?

- No, también en Quidditch y en ti Hermione. – Se adelantó Harry a contestar con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, logrando que sus dos amigos tomarán de inmediato una intensa coloración rojiza que no se veía muy saludable. – Bueno, parece que vamos progresando en cuanto a aceptar abiertamente sus sentimientos chicos, esta vez no se pusieron morados, la intensidad del color va bajando.

- Vamos a comer Ron. – Dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano y casi arrastrándolo en dirección a las escaleras.

Así llegarían al pequeño comedor, con Harry siguiéndolos mientras no dejaba de reír.

**_o0o_**

Lo acababa de perder todo, lo sabía, ya no le quedaban razones para seguir luchando. Sin ellos, a quién le interesaría encontrarlo; tarde o temprano las personas – o sus despistados elfos – notarían la ausencia, pero quién se preocuparía, tal vez sólo el profesor Severus, sin embargo para cuando se diera cuenta ya sería demasiado tarde. Él no pensaba esperar demasiado tiempo, ni creía que se lo fueran a brindar, no después de lo que habían hecho con sus padres.

De alguna forma, los malditos que se lo llevaron clamando venganza o alguna tontería similar, lograron sacar a su padre de Azkaban y a su madre de la mansión. "_Seguramente son aurores o tienen importantes contactos en el Ministerio",_ eso era lo que pensaba Draco, "_La trajeron con engaños"_, sí, Draco lo sabía, su madre no era tan ingenua como para haber caído tan fácilmente, y el _"Yo tengo la culpa"_ había comenzado a repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez desde aquel medio día.

Dentro de la fría habitación, Draco intentaba abrir sus ojos para confirmar que la imagen que se mostraba ante él no era producto de la droga que habían estado introduciéndole en el cuerpo, pero tenía tanto miedo de abrirlos y confirmar que ellos siguieran allí, en ese oscuro rincón, que prefería mil veces sufrir con otra tanda de maldiciones que el sujeto le lanzaba cada que entraba a verificar si seguía respirando y así permanecer feliz en la tranquilidad de la inconsciencia.

A penas abrió los ojos, los dirigió a la alejada esquina en la que los había visto la primera vez y la imagen se formó, en un enorme charco de sangre se encontraban sus padres, estaban muertos, los habían asesinado; lo que el Señor Tenebroso no logró, lo que él trató de evitar aceptando aquella misión suicida que incluía asesinar a su antiguo director del colegio, lo habían logrado un par de locos; su más grande temor se había vuelto realidad.

No los había visto de cerca, pero sabía que eran ellos, podía identificar desde la distancia el largo cabello rubio de su madre quien llevaba aquel vestido rosado que tanto le gustaba a Draco; el cabello de su padre era corto, tal y como lo había visto aquella última vez en los juicios antes de que fuera sentenciado y enviado a Azkaban, y junto a él se encontraba su viejo bastón negro partido por la mitad.

_Necesitaba_ tocarlos, necesitaba saber cómo habían muerto, _quería_ creer que había sido rápido y ninguno de los dos había sufrido una lenta agonía – como la que él llevaba en esos momentos – y tal vez había sido así, puesto que no había escuchado gritos o signos que le indicaran que se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea. Así que una vez más intentó arrastrarse, aunque sabía que le costaría mucho más que la vez anterior, porque ahora sus captores lo habían colocado en la esquina contraria de donde yacían los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, era un gran trecho el que debía de cubrir.

Empezó a moverse e intentar deslizarse pero el dolor en la pierna acompañado por la inmensa angustia que le generaba el hecho de saber que si veía sus rostros, de saber que si los tocaba, aquello se volvería real; así que se detuvo y apoyó su espalda en la pared porque de pronto comenzó a sentir náuseas, le era difícil respirar, un dolor punzante había comenzado a invadir su pecho, sudaba frío, sentía que se asfixiaba – pero al mismo tiempo deseaba soltarse a llorar y gritar en desahogo – ; jamás se había sentido así, no sabía que le estaba pasando, claro, podría ser un ataque cardiaco; tal vez la hora le había llegado, tal vez así se sentía morir.

Lo que Draco no sabía, es que a estas alturas ya no tenía pánico; el pánico lo tenía a él.

**_o0o_**

- Harry Potter. – Pronunció con gran seguridad Narcissa Malfoy, mientras esperaba con atención la reacción que tendría su acompañante. Y la forma en que Snape se puso serio y frunció el entrecejo al escuchar aquel nombre le dijo que no sería nada fácil.

- ¿Potter? Narcissa, empiezo a creer que esto te ha sobrepasado.

- No, claro que no. Wooly me dijo, justo después de que te marcharas, que Potter había venido por la tarde preguntando por Draco, porque mi hijo lo había citado en la mansión. Me pregunto, por qué no me lo comentó cuando charlamos; en fin, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? Es perfecto Severus, él puede ayudarnos.

- ¿Y cómo piensas exactamente que pasará eso? ¿Nos aparecemos en su pequeña sala y le pedimos – si es que no se nos lanzan veinte aurores en ese momento – entre otras cosas, que olvide el pasado y los viejos rencores porque necesitamos que mueva algunas de sus pequeñas influencias ya que el chico que se dedicó a joderle la vida – a él y sus amigos – durante casi seis años ha sido secuestrado y no hemos tenido ninguna pista desde hace casi más de dos días? Mmmm, oh sí, seguro que podría funcionar.

- Severus por favor, sé que será difícil, pero él puede hacerlo; si él se los pide no podrán negarse, la gente del Ministerio hará lo que él diga, se lo deben.

- En efecto Narcissa, se lo deben, a él; no a ti, no a nosotros, ni a Draco.

- ¡Ah, basta! Si tengo que suplicar, lo haré; haré todo lo que sea necesario para encontrar a Draco, no voy a perderlo ahora, no de esta forma.

Bredny apareció por la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban para informarle a su ama que en la chimenea del despacho se encontraba Remus Lupin y que solicitaba hablar con ella o con Severus Snape. Narcissa le dirigió una interrogativa mirada a Severus, ya que no comprendía muy bien qué era lo que Lupin buscaba en su casa.

- Te dije que cobraría unos favores. – Fue todo lo que Snape respondió, antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde Lupin estaba esperando.

Ambos iban caminando con paso apresurado por el largo pasillo que conducía hacia el despacho, Narcissa tenía la pequeña esperanza de que hubiera logrado obtener resultados en lo que sea que Severus le hubiese encomendado.

- Narcissa, Severus. – Pronunció el rostro de Remus entre las llamaradas verdes de la chimenea a modo de saludo.

- Lupin. – Respondió Narcissa con el mismo tono.

- ¿Tienes noticias? – Dijo Severus, ignorando completamente el saludo dirigido hacia su persona.

- Sí, buenas noches a ti también Severus. Dime, ¿ahora quién es el que carece de modales?

Severus solamente entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo fijamente y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás; mientras Narcissa se disculpaba y le informaba que quitaría las protecciones para que pudiera ingresar.

- Ya estarás feliz, ahora, ¿tienes noticias?

- No, lo siento. No he podido contactar con Kingsley, tú sabes, ahora es el Ministro y creo que tiene una agenda muy ocupada, en verdad que he hecho el intento. – En ese momento, Remus vio como Narcissa se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sillones que amueblaban el despacho de su marido. Lucía como si estuviese enferma, demasiado pálida para su gusto, parecía que no hubiese descansado en casi una semana, tenía los ojos rojos y algo hinchados, y justo ahora parecía como si fuese a soltarse a llorar.

Severus se acercó a su lado intentando darle apoyo y fuerza para que no comenzara a llorar y menos frente a quien los acompañaba ahora en la habitación; Lupin escuchó que ella murmuraba un _"Me siento tan inútil"_ mientras que con una mano aferraba la túnica del hombre a su lado. – Tranquila Narcissa, creo que ahora, muy a mi pesar, tendremos que recurrir a tú maravilloso plan B. – Le escuchó decir a Snape.

- Ehm, bueno, no quisiera interrumpir; pero he hablado con Arthur Weasley después de que te marcharas y luego de que confirmé que me sería muy difícil contactar a Kingsley. – Dijo Remus con algo de pena, se sentía incómodo estando en la mansión Malfoy y sobre todo viendo el estado en el que se encontraba la dueña de dicho lugar. – Arthur dijo que intentaría obtener información o colocar a alguien para que estuviera al pendiente por si descubrían cualquier cosa de las que me mencionaste, su hijo Percy tiene un muy buen puesto con libre acceso a información dentro del Ministerio.

- De acuerdo. Podemos esperar un poco más Narcissa. Los Weasley están dentro del Ministerio, seguro que les será más fácil enterarse de algo.

- Pero ¿cuánto tiempo más? ¿Y si Draco no tiene ese tiempo? Oh por Merlín, ¿por qué nos hacen esto?

- Narcissa – Interrumpió Lupin – Tú hijo es un chico fuerte, seguro que no se dejará caer tan fácilmente. Lo encontraremos, y él estará bien. – Definitivamente, esto era muy raro; jamás se había imaginado que alguna vez se encontraría intentando confortar a Narcissa Malfoy.

- Eso ya lo sabemos Lupin. – Dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía en dirección a Remus. – Ahora, si nos disculpas, Narcissa y yo tenemos asuntos que seguir arreglando.

- Lupin, ¿crees que sea posible que podamos hablar con Arthur Weasley?

- ¿Cómo? – Cuestionaron al unísono los dos hombres que la acompañaban en aquel despacho.

**_o0o_**

Arthur Weasley había llegado cansado a casa, después de un inusual y largo día de trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Por lo general nunca se sentía así al volver del trabajo, pero después de haber mantenido aquella conversación con Remus se sentía cansado, fastidiado, harto.

Él era de los que creían que con el fin de la guerra muchos de los prejuicios y problemas que habían salido a flote durante la misma se terminarían, pero ahora veía que se había equivocado; la gente ahora se dedicaba a atacar a quienes alguna vez los habían atacado, ahora los sangre pura o los que alguna vez actuaron a favor de los "cambios" que deseaba hacer Voldemort serían los perseguidos; el odio y la venganza nunca se terminarían, porque estaba seguro de que en cuanto Narcissa Malfoy se enterara de quiénes se encontraban detrás del ataque a su hijo los haría sufrir de la manera más lenta, dolorosa y desagradable posible; y todo esto se convertiría en un círculo vicioso que jamás terminaría.

Claro, que también estaba de acuerdo en que los mortífagos y demás seguidores que alguna vez asesinaron y lastimaron sin piedad debían obtener su castigo; los Malfoy ya lo habían obtenido, la cabeza de la familia estaría encerrada en Azkaban por algunos años, y los otros dos miembros habían sido despojados de varias propiedades e importantes cifras monetarias, así que podría decirse que su cuenta con la sociedad estaba saldada; pero había personas que no lo creían así, y por eso habían atacado y secuestrado a un chico, que lo más probable era, según Arthur Weasley, que ya no se encontrara con vida.

- Papá, llegas temprano. – Se acercó Ron, junto con Hermione y Harry al tiempo que el señor Weasley se dejaba caer sin gracia alguna sobre el viejo sofá marrón.

- Sí bueno, hoy terminé antes de tiempo y pensé que podría llegar un poco antes de la cena, antes de que Hermione se marchara.

- Señor Weasley, ¿se siente bien? – Preguntó Harry algo inquieto, el papá de Ron se veía algo raro.

- Si cariño, Harry tiene razón. ¿Pasó algo? Te ves extraño. – Añadió la señora Weasley que había aparecido con una gran bandeja de pan fresco entre las manos.

El señor Weasley se debatía internamente sobre si debiera contar o no a su familia lo que Remus le había dicho esa misma tarde. En fin, tarde o temprano se enterarían ¿verdad?, tal vez hasta Percy se los contaría en cuanto fuera de visita a casa; así que incorporándose un poco y preparándose para las diversas reacciones que aquella información pudiera generar, dio un carraspeo y procedió a hablar.

- Bueno, casi están todos ¿y Ginny? ¿Sigue en casa de Luna? – Al ver el movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de su mujer decidió comenzar con su relato, ya más tarde alguno de los chicos pondría a Ginny al corriente. – Esta tarde ha ido Remus a buscarme, y a solicitar mi ayuda.

- ¿Le pasó algo a Remus? ¿Él está bien? – Preguntó Harry algo ansioso.

- Sí Harry, él está bien; la ayuda que me ha solicitado no es para él. – Todos lo miraban con expresiones interrogantes, pero nadie se atrevió a interrumpir, así que decidió que lo mejor era ir directamente al grano. – Es para Narcissa Malfoy, y antes de que empiecen a interrumpir, les ruego me permitan terminar. Bien, resulta que hace un par de días algunos sujetos atacaron Malfoy Manor cuando Narcissa se encontraba fuera del país, se llevaron a Draco, y hasta el día de hoy no ha sabido nada de él; así que Severus acudió a Remus para que le pidiera a Kingsley algún tipo de apoyo, pero Remus no ha podido lograrlo, así que ha recurrido a mí y obviamente le dije que sí; Percy y yo estaremos al pendiente por si surge algún dato que nos ayude a dar con el paradero del chico.

- Se los dije, les dije que algo no iba bien en ese lugar. – Exclamó Harry cuando el señor Weasley dio por terminado su discurso.

- ¿Y por qué hemos de ayudarlos? Son los Malfoy papá, ellos son, son… - Pero Ron no pudo terminar con su queja porque la voz de su antiguo profesor se escuchó proveniente de la chimenea que estaba cerca de las escaleras.

- ¿Molly? ¿Arthur? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Y los mencionados se acercaron a la chimenea, seguidos de cerca por los tres jóvenes.

- Sí Remus querido, aquí estamos. – Dijo Molly mientras se inclinaba sobre la chimenea.

- Uhm, hola Molly, Arthur ¿qué tal?... Ahm, bien, no sé cómo decir esto; bueno, aquí va, estoy en la mansión Malfoy y Narcissa desea hablar contigo Arthur. Uhm… ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Sí está bien, no hay problema. – Y mientras tanto escuchó a quien seguramente era Snape que murmuraba lo suficientemente fuerte _"Bah, Gryffindors. No sé por qué hay que pedir permiso, hubiese sido más fácil contactarlos directamente y…"_ y luego su voz se perdió en la lejanía. Así vio cuando el rostro de Remus era sustituido por el de Narcissa Malfoy.

- Arthur, Molly, buenas noches. Sólo quiero que sepan que estoy muy agradecida por lo que Arthur está haciendo por mi hijo, es muy importante para mí saber que podemos contar con su ayuda en estos momentos. Sé que Draco no es considerado el mejor chico del mundo, pero es sólo un niño, es mi niño y… - Todos los presentes podían notar cómo Narcissa estaba intentando contener sus emociones, específicamente que evitaba el soltarse a llorar.

- Narcissa ¿has considerado que tal vez tardaremos un poco de tiempo en lograr ubicarlo? Es decir, han pasado ya varios días y no has sabido nada. No quiero sonar cruel, pero es posible que…

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero no lo dejaré allá afuera, no me importa cómo esté; lo único que quiero es traerlo con vida o… recuperar lo que quede de él, tenerlo conmigo, verlo yo misma y no vivir imaginando si está vivo o no, si está sufriendo o no, es una sensación horrible que ninguna madre debería experimentar jamás; pero yo sé que está bien, puedo sentirlo, él aún está vivo. Y con su ayuda será mucho más fácil encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Yo… sólo gracias. Por favor, seguiremos en contacto de acuerdo, lamento el haber hecho que Lupin irrumpiera de esta forma en su hogar. – Y con esto la imagen de Narcissa se desvaneció de la chimenea.

- Bueno, hablaremos mañana. Que descansen todos. – Fueron las últimas palabras de Remus antes de dar por finalizada la conexión por vía flu.

Todo el lugar alrededor se había quedado en absoluto silencio; Ron fue a sentarse junto a Hermione, quien mantenía la cabeza gacha y se encontraba apoyada sobre un brazo del sillón, y de repente todas sus ganas por hablar mal de los Malfoy habían desaparecido; Harry seguía de pie junto a un pilar ubicado cerca de la chimenea, y por alguna razón su mente había volado a aquel día en que descubrió a la señora Weasley llorando en Grimmauld Place, incapaz de repeler al boggart que se había formado delante de ella.

**_o0o_**

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

Me encantaría saber qué es lo que piensan; así que dudas, quejas, comentarios o sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas; las amenazas de muerte únicamente las acepto y respondo vía e-mail… XD


	4. El Rescate

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Merenween, Winter Rain 3, Kinary-chan, AnataYume, vivaelanime **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Capítulo IV.**

**El Rescate.**

El ocaso estaba a punto de ponerse, todos los presentes en La Madriguera hablaban entre ellos repasando los últimos detalles y preparándose para salir hacia sus respectivos destinos; mientras que en una esquina algo alejada del resto de los demás, Ron Weasley seguía refunfuñando en voz baja sobre el porqué Hermione no podía ir en el mismo grupo que Harry y él, - por algo eran _el trío dorado_ ¿no? - y porqué Fred y George sí podían ir juntos.

- Si lo escucho quejarse una vez más, por Salazar, que voy a hechizarlo. – Murmuró por lo bajo Snape, más para sus adentros que para alguien en específico, mientras se frotaba las sienes de manera cansina.

- Tranquilízate, Severus; estamos a punto de partir, ya podrás hacerlo en otra ocasión. – Respondió un divertido Remus. – Aunque apuesto a que su familia no se sentiría muy feliz por ello. Y estoy seguro de que Narcissa intervendría, pero no precisamente, para defenderte o ayudarte.

- Cierra la boca Lupin. Deja de estar entrometiéndote en mis ideas y mejor ponte a movilizar a toda esa panda de pelirrojos pecosos, porque los quejidos de _ese_ Weasley me están haciendo perder la poca paciencia que me queda.

- De acuerdo, es hora de partir. ¿Ya están todos listos? – Se giró Remus, mirando a los magos y brujas que allí se encontraban. Asentimientos de cabeza surgieron en la mayoría de ellos, ahora sólo quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien y que no fueran directo hacia una lamentable pérdida de tiempo. – Perfecto, hora de marcharnos.

**_o0o_**

Habían sido unos días difíciles. Demasiadas quejas – la mayoría, provenientes de los hijos de Arthur y Molly –, demasiados bufidos de frustración por parte de Severus, demasiada ansiedad y desesperación de parte de Narcissa; en conclusión, demasiada tensión en el aire como para lograr que todos los involucrados se pusieran de acuerdo.

Hacía un par de días que Percy había acudido con su padre para informarle que el Departamento de Aurores había identificado dos casas ubicadas en el Londres muggle, dentro de las cuales se detectó el uso de la magia. Pero como la cantidad y la fuerza irradiada de la misma eran demasiado bajas habían decidido ir a investigar cuando tuvieran tiempo para esas _pequeñeces_ – como se habían referido a aquellos eventos –, así que el archivo había ido a parar en una de las bandejas que contenían los casos pendientes y que no eran considerados como verdaderas emergencias.

Una vez informado y después de haber comunicado los detalles a las personas necesarias, Arthur Weasley no se dio cuenta del momento preciso en que ya había comenzado a planear – junto con Narcissa, Severus y Remus – el rescate de Draco Malfoy. Y mucho menos notó cuando Harry y Hermione se les habían unido a esos planes. Pero algo que no pudo evitar ignorar fue cuando Fred, George y Ron también habían empezado a formar parte de dichos acontecimientos, ya que junto con ellos habían llegado la mayoría de las quejas y las dificultades.

Ron había accedido a participar de mala gana, más que nada obligado por aquella mirada que le había lanzado su madre, sí, _esa_ mirada, la que indicaba que no aceptaría un no como respuesta y que no daba lugar a que se desarrollara una sana negociación entre ambas partes sin que él terminara en San Mungo herido de gravedad; esa mirada que te ordena lo que tienes que hacer y que no te pregunta si estás de acuerdo o no en hacerlo. Los gemelos se habían resignado a ser parte del plan de rescate, después de que su madre hablara con ellos y les diera aquel discurso de "_Cuando tengan hijos lo comprenderán"_, aunque dentro de su muy humilde punto de vista esa charla, tanto aquí como en el mundo muggle, era y sería vista como nada más que puro vil chantaje emocional.

Así que después de saber con quiénes contarían, decidieron dividirse en dos grupos y empezar a planear las estrategias para el rescate.

**_o0o_**

El grupo que estaba conformado por Harry, Ron, Arthur y Severus se dirigió hacia una casa que a simple vista parecía abandonada, además de que se encontraba ubicada algo alejada del resto de la comunidad. Tenía un aspecto lúgubre y viejo, como si llevara años de no ser habitada. Desde el exterior se podía ver un extravagante y reluciente buzón que se encontraba junto a la rejilla de la entrada hacia el jardín. La casa contaba con dos pisos y una pequeña torre, casi no tenía ventanas y el patio del frente parecía una pequeña selva que incluía algunos viejos y oxidados muebles.

Atravesaron el jardín con cautela, llevando a la cabeza al antiguo profesor de pociones, quien se encargó de colocar un hechizo anti-desaparición a penas y llegaron a la puerta principal. Él mismo ejecutó un _Homenum Revelio_, el cual indicó que dentro de aquella casa se encontraba una persona, sin embargo, no pudo demostrar la ubicación exacta.

- Bien, ahora entraremos y nos dividiremos. Tengan mucho cuidado. – Dijo el señor Weasley depositando su mirada en Harry y Ron.

- Parece ser que también hay un sótano. Así que Arthur se encargará de la planta baja. Potter y Weasley irán a revisar cada habitación del segundo piso y la torre. Y yo me encargaré del sótano. No tengo porqué recordarles que deben de verificar la presencia de hechizos y maldiciones antes de abrir las puertas o tocar cualquier cosa que parezca extraña o fuera de lugar; así que no lo haré. ¿Entendido, Potter y Weasley?

- Vamos, Ron. – Dijo Harry después de desenfundar su varita y pasar casi golpeando un costado de Snape, mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras seguido por Ron.

- Sigo sin entender por qué debo de arriesgar mi vida para salvar la del hurón. – Comentó Ron, mientras iban subiendo las escaleras y llegaban hasta la planta alta. – Puedes recordarme, compañero, porqué estoy metiéndome en una casa muggle que puede ser el cuartel principal de malvados mortífagos que se encuentren sedientos de venganza y sangre.

- Porque tu madre te obligó; y si no hubiera sido ella, estoy seguro de que Hermione lo habría hecho.

- Ummm, buen punto. Y… ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto de la revisión?

- Bueno, tú puedes empezar con las habitaciones y yo lo haré con la torre. Así será más rápido.

- ¿Nos separaremos? – Señaló Ron, con un ligero toque de preocupación. – Bah, de acuerdo. Pero si muero, quiero que te cases con mi hermana. Tengan muchos hijos. Y al que parezca el más bonito deberán de ponerle Ronald, puedes omitir el Bilius no es muy agradable al oído, y deberán de apodarle "El Magnífico". ¿Lo harás, Harry?

- Ron…

- Está bien, está bien. Empezaré con la habitación que está al principio. Ten cuidado, Harry.

- Tú también. - Harry subió por unas pequeñas escaleras que se encontraban al fondo del pasillo y que sin duda dirigían a la pequeña torre que se alzaba sobre la antigua construcción.

Mientras tanto, Ron se acercó hacia la primera puerta que se encontraba cerca de las escaleras por las que acababan de subir. Se encargó de aplicar los hechizos correspondientes, y al ver que la habitación era segura, se decidió a entrar con cautela. Estuvo revisándola durante un buen rato, buscando pasadizos o la presencia de antiguos hechizos realizados ahí; pero al parecer no había ni rastro de magia, ni de Malfoy. Lo único que encontró fue una gran cama sin tender y algo de ropa regada por toda la habitación.

Al ver que Harry aún no bajaba, se decidió por continuar con la segunda puerta. Algo andaba mal. Para empezar pudo notar que había un _Fermaportus_ y un hechizo silenciador sobre la habitación. Los retiró con cuidado y asomó la cabeza muy despacio. El cuarto era algo más grande que el anterior, o al menos así lo parecía. Solamente tenía un gran sofá y una pequeña mesa de madera que contenía los restos de algún tipo de comida. Decidido, comenzó a hacer lo mismo que había hecho en la primera habitación, y vaya que se sorprendió cuando se reveló ante él una pequeña puerta que se había mantenido oculta por medio de la magia.

Ron dudó en entre llamar a Harry o abrir la puerta que acababa de aparecer en aquella habitación. Y después de unos segundos de rápida meditación, optó por echar un vistazo él solo. La puerta no se encontraba protegida, pero apenas fue abierta y Ron tuvo que luchar contra la náusea que le provocó el olor que había surgido desde adentro. Era una mezcla de olores muy desagradables. Olía a humedad, a vómito, a sangre y a _muerte_; o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Ron.

- Esto no se ve, ni huele, nada bien. ¡Harry! – Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, implorándole a Merlín que su compañero ya hubiese bajado de la torre y que pronto lograra encontrarse a su lado. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, con la varita en alto y aferrada a su mano, Ron se decidió a entrar y enfrentarse solo a lo que posiblemente podría dejarle alguna especie de trauma permanente. – _Lumos_. – Su varita estaba apuntando hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación y cuando la pequeña chispa de luz iluminó la imagen que se mostraba ante él, se quedó helado.

**_o0o_**

Draco ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que fue encerrado en aquel lugar. Lo único de lo que sí estaba seguro era que el dolor en su pierna lo estaba matando. Suponía que además debía tener mucho frío, porque su cuerpo no podía dejar de tiritar, lo suponía porque todas las sensaciones a su alrededor las percibía de forma muy distante, lejana, como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera, como si lo fuera abandonando poco a poco. Merlín, estaba realmente mal. No sabía si debía intentar moverse para que su cuerpo entrara en calor o si debía de quedarse hecho una bolita, tal y como se encontraba en ese momento, para que su cuerpo mantuviera el poco calor que aún le quedaba.

Decidió quedarse como estaba, porque al moverse debería de abrir los ojos, y eso era lo que menos quería hacer. No deseaba volver a ver los cadáveres de sus padres. No deseaba que esa imagen fuera la última que sus ojos contemplarán antes de partir. No deseaba llevarse ese recuerdo de ellos.

Estaba seguro de que pronto llegaría el final, se sentía muy débil y apenas podía respirar. Había comenzado a cavilar sobre lo que había sido de su vida hasta ese momento y trataba de recordar en qué punto las cosas en la maravillosa vida que llevaba junto a su familia se habían arruinado. _"Ah! Sí, claro, Voldemort. Voldemort y todas aquellas promesas en las que creía mi padre"_. Pero, bueno, iba a morir y lo último en lo que quería seguir pensando era en él. Pensaría en sus padres, en sus amigos, en el Quidditch, en lo mucho que le gustaba pasar horas y horas montado sobre su escoba, en aquellos deliciosos bombones que su madre le enviaba al colegio cada semana, en Harry… _"¿Harry?"_ Sí, eso fue lo que escuchó momentos antes de percibir cómo la puerta del cuarto era abierta.

**_o0o_**

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue la imagen de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy sobre un enorme charco de sangre. Se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, en parte impactado por lo que sus ojos veían y en parte porque su cerebro estaba tratando de procesar aquella información.

Al comenzar a acercarse a los Malfoy que se encontraban en el suelo, estos fueron envueltos en una ligera nube negra y se transformaron en una peligrosa, enorme, peluda y nada agradable araña. Por lo visto, Ron, jamás superaría aquel temor.

- _Riddíkulus_. – Gritó, sujetando con fuerza su varita. E inmediatamente las largas patas de la araña se transformaron en enormes resortes que hacían balancear su pequeño cuerpo de un lado hacia el otro, y sus afilados colmillos delanteros se convirtieron en dos enormes dientes de conejo.

Teniendo al boggart momentáneamente bajo control, Ron se dispuso a guardarlo de nuevo en el baúl que se encontraba en un extremo y del que al parecer había salido.

Se giró sobre sus pies, seguro de que encontraría a Malfoy ahí dentro; porqué en serio, de quién más podría ser esa horrible imagen que había adoptado el boggart. Y cuando vio un bulto en la esquina más lejana de la habitación, supo que habían tenido éxito. Se acercó con cautela, principalmente para comprobar que se encontraban seguros y que no encontraría más sorpresitas que los pudieran poner en peligro.

- Ma-Malfoy? – Trató de hablar lo más fuerte y claro que podía, ya que parecía que su antiguo compañero de escuela se encontraba perdido en la inconsciencia. – No estás muerto ¿cierto? Anda, Malfoy, dime que no lo estás. Por lo menos espera a que alguien venga, con testigos, por favor… Oh, bendito Merlín! – Draco no se movía, pero parecía que aún estaba con vida. – ¿Qué hago, qué hago? HEY, LO ENCONTRÉ! HARRY!...

Justo cuando se disponía a gritar de nuevo para llamar la atención de alguno de los miembros de su grupo, Harry entró en la habitación.

- ¿Está vivo?

- Eso parece. No lo he verificado aún, pero creo que está respirando.

Harry se puso en cuclillas, tomando con cuidado uno de los brazos de Draco para intentar encontrar su pulso.

- Parece que está bien. Pero está muy frío. – Dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y quitándose la túnica roja que traía puesta. – Cúbrelo. En seguida vuelvo. – Le arrojó la túnica a Ron y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta.

- Pero, ¿a dónde vas, Harry? – Preguntó Ron algo inseguro, no le apetecía mucho el quedarse solo con Malfoy. – Creo que su nariz está sangrando.

- Voy a buscar a Snape. Tranquilo, no tardaré. Mientras, puedes intentar controlarle el sangrado.

- De acuerdo. – Ron dejó salir un gran suspiro de resignación y se arrodilló frente a Draco, intentando tocarlo lo menos posible, mientras le colocaba por encima la túnica que Harry le había dado. No estaba seguro de si su nariz había comenzado a sangrar o si así había estado desde antes que él entrara a la habitación. – Muy bien, espero que esto salga bien. – Y apuntando a la nariz de Draco, Ron susurró el hechizo. – _Episkey_. – Hubo un pequeño crujido y la salida de sangre se detuvo.

- Vamos, Malfoy, ya he visto suficiente muerte durante la guerra; y aunque seas tú, créeme, no deseo volver a verla. Así que… bueno, eso es, continúa haciendo eso que haces… es decir, sigue respirando, muy bien, no dejes de respirar, eso es lo importante aquí… ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy hablando contigo, tal vez ni siquiera me estás escuchando… Pero bueno, no puedes quejarte porque te estoy motivando para que sigas viviendo… Bien, ahora, ¿dónde me quedé? Ah, sí! HARRYYYY!...

Sólo había dos cosas en las que Draco podía pensar en aquellos momentos. Lo primero era que aquella persona que estaba ahí, junto a él, no podía ser ninguna de las dos que lo habían atacado en la mansión, lo que significaba que había sido encontrado y que muy pronto lograría salir de allí. Y la segunda cosa era, que a aquella persona le gustaba hacer demasiado escándalo, Merlín, ¿es que no podría dejar de hablar y gritar ni por un minuto?

Intentó reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para moverse, y logró asirse de la punta de un brazo que se encontraba a su lado derecho. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, pero lo único que logró enfocar fue una macha negra, que se sobresaltó al sentir el agarre.

- ¿Ma-má? – Fue la primera palabra que logró articular, pero enseguida recordó que no podría ser su madre. Ella estaba muerta. Había sido asesinada, junto con su padre.

- No Malfoy, no soy tu madre. Soy Ron, Ron Weasley.

"_¿Ron Weasley?"_ Ese nombre le sonaba, ¿dónde lo había escuchado antes? _"¿Weasley, Weasley?"_ Y de pronto vino a su mente una melodiosa tonada que relacionaba a un Weasley con una corona… _"¿La Comadreja?"_ - ¿Ron? – Y la inconsciencia hizo amago de llevárselo de nuevo.

- Hazte a un lado Weasley. – Pronunció Snape cuando entró en la habitación, e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Draco. Estaba visiblemente agitado, ya que en cuanto Harry lo había llamado indicándole que Malfoy se encontraba arriba con Ron, no desperdició ni un segundo en subir corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho. – Draco, ¿me escuchas? – Susurró, inclinándose y tomando al chico entre sus brazos para sacarlo de ahí.

Iba cruzando la habitación con un muy pálido Malfoy entre sus brazos y con Ron casi corriendo detrás de ellos, ya que éste le había dicho que el cuarto contiguo contaba con una cama y que se encontraba mejor iluminado, cuando Harry y Arthur los interceptaron en el corredor.

- Llama a Narcissa. ¡Ahora! – Le indicó Severus a Arthur cuando lo vio de pie frente a él. En cuanto entraron en la habitación, se encargó de colocar a Draco suavemente sobre la cama y le retiró con cuidado la túnica en la que Ron lo había envuelto. Después de eso comenzó a murmurar varios hechizos mientras pasaba su varita sobre todo el cuerpo de Draco, quién al escuchar el nombre de su madre, comenzó a balbucear cosas que Severus no lograba comprender.

Después de que Arthur retirara las protecciones que habían colocado antes de entrar en la casa, envió a su _patronus_ con un mensaje para Narcissa diciéndole que habían logrado encontrar a su hijo con vida, que Severus se estaba haciendo cargo de él y que lo llevarían a La Madriguera en cuanto estuvieran seguros de que podían movilizarlo.

**_o0o_**

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

Me encanta saber qué es lo que piensan; así que dudas, quejas, comentarios o sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas; las amenazas de muerte únicamente las acepto y respondo vía e-mail… XD

Siento mucho la demora... =)


	5. La Madriguera

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Nowaroki, AnataYume, susigabi, Mily, Kinary-chan, Winter Rain 3 **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Capítulo V.**

**La Madriguera.**

- ¡Merlín bendito! – Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Narcissa al ver aparecer por la chimenea a Severus llevando a su hijo entre los brazos. Se aproximó corriendo hacia ellos sin importarle que en el camino casi derribara a Harry, quien había salido de la chimenea segundos antes que Snape. – Draco, cariño, ¿me escuchas? ¡Oh, mi niño! Está helado, Severus. – Exclamó al tomar entre sus manos el rostro sucio de su hijo. – ¿Draco?

- Será mejor que lo llevemos a San Mungo. – Interrumpió Lupin.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – Fue la respuesta inmediata y al unísono de Snape y Narcissa.

- Ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de quién o quiénes son los responsables de haberle hecho esto a mi hijo, y al parecer, ustedes tampoco lograron atrapar u obtener alguna pista sobre ello. – Señaló Narcissa, girándose para ver a Arthur y a Ron que acababan de salir por la chimenea. – Así que no lo expondré, no ahora, y mucho menos lo llevaré a un lugar tan concurrido y de fácil acceso para cualquier miembro de la comunidad mágica.

- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora, es poner cómodo al muchacho. He arreglado la habitación de los gemelos, pueden llevarlo hacia allá. Es la primera puerta junto a las escaleras del segundo piso. Ginny, querida, indícale a Severus dónde está el cuarto de tus hermanos. – Dijo Molly, intentando calmar un poco los ánimos.

Severus fue guiado por Ginny hasta la habitación que Molly se había encargado de limpiar momentos atrás. Al entrar, depositó a Draco con sumo cuidado en una de las camas y procedió a continuar con un rápido chequeo.

Mientras tanto, Narcissa se encargaba de localizar vía flu a la sanadora McKenzie, ya que era una de las pocas personas en quien podía depositar ciegamente su confianza; puesto que ella se había encargado de la salud de Draco desde que éste era un bebé y había sido una de las pocas personas que les hizo saber que aún podían contar con su apoyo después de terminada la guerra.

- Estará aquí en un par de minutos, dijo que necesitaba juntar algunas cosas. Te agradecería mucho, Molly, si puedes permitirle el acceso en cuanto aparezca. Bajaré en seguida por ella. – La señora Weasley solamente atinó a afirmar con la cabeza, e inmediatamente después Narcissa se encaminaba en dirección a las escaleras.

- Bueno, ha sido un día muy largo. Cenaremos primero y luego todos irán a descansar. – Mencionó la señora Weasley mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía su viejo delantal rojo. – Harry, querido, espero que no te moleste quedarte en la habitación que era de Percy, mañana podremos cambiar tus cosas de lugar. Sólo será un par de días, a lo mucho, mientras el chico Malfoy es revisado y llevado a otro sitio.

**_o0o_**

Después de que la sanadora anunciara su llegada por la chimenea y fuera presentada rápidamente a todas las personas que se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la vieja mesa rectangular que adornaba el centro de aquel pequeño, pero acogedor comedor; se dirigió inmediatamente escaleras arriba para encerrarse, por largo tiempo, en la que alguna vez fue la habitación de los gemelos Weasley.

Kirsten McKenzie era una anciana bruja sangrepura, de estatura bajita, complexión delgada, con una larga cabellera blanca que lucía algunos destellos en color plata, que llevaba siempre unas enormes gafas rojas y redondas de fondo de botella que le daban a su apariencia cierto toque de gracia, de personalidad amable y con un aura que irradiaba paz y tranquilidad.

Sus años de experiencia ejerciendo la medimagia le habían enseñado que lo más molesto de su muy amada profesión no era que el vómito de su paciente le cayera encima mientras lo exploraba, ni enfrentarse a la más extraña sintomatología derivada de algún hechizo mal pronunciado, ni siquiera toparse con un terrible caso de viruela de dragón, no señor, lo más molesto de ser un sanador era el tener que lidiar con los familiares del paciente. Por eso, juntando todo su valor y arriesgando su cansada integridad física, se decidió a dejar afuera a una casi histérica Narcissa y a un muy molesto Severus Snape mientras se encargaba de valorar a Draco.

Demoró más de lo esperado para salir y permitir la entrada de la afligida madre y su acompañante, quien no había parado de refunfuñar. El diagnóstico que les dio era extenso, pero a pesar de ello, le auguraba a Draco un buen pronóstico con una efectiva, pero lenta, recuperación.

El estado de Draco era considerado delicado, sin embargo, se encontraba estable. Para empezar, estaba deshidratado; tenía dos costillas rotas, que afortunadamente habían sido las últimas, por lo que no habían logrado dañar el pulmón ni ningún otro órgano importante; había varias magulladuras y cardenales en gran parte de su cuerpo, pero esas sanarían con el ungüento y las pociones que le recetaría. El mayor sus problemas se centraba en su pierna izquierda, la cual se encontraba multifragmentada, y sin duda alguna sería el trabajo de la poción crece-huesos acompañada de mucha poción analgésica.

- Por el momento, le he administrado poción reabastecedora de sangre y unas cuantas gotas del filtro de la paz, se encontraba muy alterado; me parece que ha estado teniendo alguna clase de alucinaciones, todo gracias a esa droga muggle que le estuvieron administrando este tiempo. Lo que Draco necesita ahora es dormir y sentirse tranquilo, así que no intenten despertarlo, tal vez duerma hasta mañana por la tarde, es normal. Por ahora le he colocado un hechizo de férula en la pierna, y en cuanto su sistema se encuentre totalmente desintoxicado, que será en uno o dos días, comenzaremos con la poción crece-huesos.

- Yo me encargaré de preparar las pociones que sean necesarias. – Comentó Severus a la sanadora, mientras que ésta terminaba de dar sus instrucciones a Narcissa.

- No sé por qué no me sorprende, mi estimado Severus. Pero está bien, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente, te dejaré anotado todo lo necesario. Volveré mañana por la tarde. Y si Draco despierta antes de que yo llegue, no permitan que se quite el vendaje torácico y mucho menos la férula, ¿entendido?

Y así, dejando las últimas instrucciones a Narcissa, entregando un largo pergamino a Snape y declinando cortésmente la invitación de Molly para quedarse a compartir la mesa con ellos, la sanadora se marchó de La Madriguera, prometiendo volver por la tarde y asegurándole a Narcissa – por décima vez – que todo estaría bien.

**_o0o_**

Después de la cena, Harry se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero el arrepentimiento le llegó inmediatamente después de que la señora Weasley le ordenara a Ginny que lo ayudara.

- Vamos, Harry, creo que deberías relajarte o por lo menos intentar disimular un poco tu incomodidad. – Comentó Ginny, al ver que Harry secaba con demasiada fuerza los platos y vasos que iban saliendo del fregadero.

- Umm, no sé de que hablas, Ginny.

- Hablo de que si tan sólo presionaras un poco más tu secado sobre la preciada vajilla de mamá, terminarías con ella.

- Oh! Lo siento, no lo había notado, no es que yo esté… es sólo que, umm, hoy fue un día muy agitado, sí, eso es, sólo es el cansancio. – Intentó defenderse Harry al notar que en verdad se sentía un poco incómodo teniendo a Ginny tan cerca y sobre todo porque ella lo había notado.

- Harry, Harry, el hecho de que creyeras que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar y decidieras terminarlo antes de que en verdad comenzara, no significa que ahora no podamos estar en una misma habitación. Además, eres amigo de mis hermanos, el mejor amigo de Ron y tendremos que vernos día con día hasta que la remodelación en tu casa haya terminado. Y aún así seguiremos conviviendo, aunque no queramos, porque toda mi familia te quiere como si fueras uno de nosotros y estoy segura de que tú correspondes el sentimiento.

- Es verdad y lo siento, Ginny. Tú sabes que yo lo quería, lo deseaba, pero…

- Tranquilo, Harry, ya te has disculpado como un millón de veces. Yo estaré aquí, para ti. Pero no voy a estar esperándote por siempre, eso también lo sabes, ¿verdad, Harry?

- Sí. Tal vez sólo necesite algo de tiempo, y si tú estás dispuesta a dármelo, no lo sé, tal vez nosotros podríamos… - Pero Harry no pudo terminar aquella frase que tanto había añorado escuchar la chica pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado.

- Lamento interrumpir su insulsa conversación, pero en vista de que no encuentro a ningún otro miembro de su familia, me veo en la molesta necesidad de tener que recurrir a usted, señorita Weasley, para que me permita la salida de su hogar. – Interrumpió Snape, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, en cuanto vio la molestia reflejada en el rostro de la menor de los Weasley.

- ¿Es que ya se marcha?

- Oh! Una gran muestra de inteligencia por su parte, Ginevra, si estuviéramos en Hogwarts me sentiría tentado de otorgarle cinco puntos a su casa. Y sí, me marcho, aunque me temo que tendré que volver mañana por la mañana. Ahora, si puede retirar las protecciones, me gustaría marcharme antes de la próxima luna llena.

Mientras Ginny llevaba de mala gana a Snape hacia la chimenea, Harry aprovechó para apresurarse a terminar de secar los platos, y medio acomodar las ollas y demás utensilios de la cocina. Justo se disponía a huir hacia la habitación de Percy, cuando Ginny regresó.

- Espero que se vayan muy pronto. No sé qué es lo que pudo haber pasado por la cabeza de papá para atreverse a ofrecerles nuestra casa.

- Bueno, él creyó que era el lugar más seguro al que podían llevar a Malfoy. Nadie se imaginaría que se encuentra aquí.

- En eso tienes toda la razón, Harry, pero ¿no te parece extraño?

- ¿Qué? ¿El que Malfoy esté aquí?

- Sí, y el que su madre haya aceptado la oferta de papá de tan buena gana. Yo creí que para estos momentos ya se encontrarían en alguna de sus lejanas propiedades. Tal vez esté tramando algo.

- Calma, Ginny, sólo está preocupada por su hijo; no quiere arriesgarlo, ella misma nos lo dijo. Y no creo que esté planeando nada, ya suficientes problemas han tenido.

- Pues yo no estaría muy segura de eso; mientras más pronto se vayan, más tranquila me sentiré, eso de tener a asesinos en casa no me termina de gustar.

- Ya es tarde, creo que me iré a descansar. Hemos tenido suficiente por hoy. – Harry le puso fin a esa conversación, ya que no tenía deseos de seguir discutiendo con Ginny sobre las supuestas oscuras y malévolas intenciones que la madre de Malfoy pudiese estar ocultando.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar algunas de tus cosas a la recámara de Percy?

- No, gracias. Creo que deberías irte a descansar también, Hermione debe de estar esperándote aún despierta. Mañana me encargaré de cambiar mis cosas.

Y con un "_Buenas noches"_, Harry dejó a Ginny en la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación que ocuparía esa noche.

Después de terminar de subir las escaleras y plantarse frente a la puerta que indicaba con letras grandes y doradas que esa habitación pertenecía a Percy Weasley, Harry descubrió que en verdad se sentía muy cansado, y de pronto recordó los beneficios que un relajante baño caliente le podría proporcionar a sus agotados músculos, pero fue entonces cuando recordó que toda su ropa se encontraba en el cuarto que ahora ocupaban Malfoy y su madre.

Estuvo parado un par de minutos contemplando la puerta que tenía colgado un letrero multicolor que decía _"Entra bajo tu propio riesgo. No nos hacemos responsables, porque no lo somos"_. Y cuando por fin se había decidido a tocar y anunciar que solamente entraría a recoger un poco de su ropa, la perilla giró y Narcissa Malfoy apareció bajo el umbral.

- Adelante, Potter. ¿O pensabas pasar ahí la noche entera de pie?

- Ehm, no, lo siento. Umm, sólo necesito algunas de mis cosas.

- Ya te he dicho que puedes entrar. No te preocupes en ser demasiado cuidadoso, Draco está profundamente dormido.

- Él, ¿estará bien?

- Sí, se recuperará, mi hijo es fuerte. Además, eso fue lo que me aseguró la sanadora y confío plenamente en ella. Por cierto, Potter, lamento que por causa nuestra tu habitación se encuentre ocupada, yo espero que a más tardar la noche de mañana ya no nos encontremos aquí.

Después de otorgarle un discreto asentimiento de cabeza, Harry se dirigió en silencio a sacar algunas de sus prendas del baúl que descansaba a los pies de la cama en la que Draco se encontraba

- Potter, ¿crees que puedes quedarte con Draco un momento mientras bajo por una taza de té?

- Umm, supongo que puedo hacerlo. – Contestó Harry un tanto incómodo por la súbita muestra de confianza de parte de la señora Malfoy.

Cuando Narcissa salió de la habitación, Harry se dedicó a acomodar sobre la cama contigua la ropa que acababa de sacar, sin saber que los recuerdos de lo anteriormente vivido comenzaban a hacer mella en el subconsciente de Draco.

- ¡No, basta! – Fue el grito que salió a través de los labios de Draco, haciendo que Harry diera un respingo - ¡Por favor, no!

Harry se acercó a Malfoy tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero el chico se encontraba atrapado dentro de sus pesadillas, así que Harry tuvo que sostenerlo de los hombros para lograr inmovilizarlo y evitar que él mismo se hiciera algún daño.

De pronto, Draco dejó de gritar y abrió los ojos, sentía como si no los hubiera abierto en mucho tiempo, la pesadez en sus párpados era demasiada; al principio no pudo ver nada, y el hecho de que el lugar en el que se encontraba no estuviera muy iluminado no ayudaba mucho, pero poco a poco logró enfocar su alrededor y cayó en cuenta de que no se encontraba en casa, y la prueba definitiva la obtuvo cuando vio a Potter y sintió como éste alejaba sus manos de él.

- No te vayas. – Murmuró Draco, sujetando con fuerza una de las manos que estaban próximas a alejarse de él.

- Tranquilo, Malfoy, estás a salvo.

- ¿Draco? – Narcissa se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo entre sus manos temblorosas una pequeña taza con té.

- ¿Mamá? – Respondió Draco, intentando incorporarse para asegurarse de que sus oídos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Y cuando vio a su madre aproximándose hacia él, hizo el amago de levantarse, pero una descarga de dolor se lo impidió. Harry se soltó del agarre de su mano y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás cuando sintió a Narcissa situarse a su lado.

- Tranquilo, cariño, ahora estás conmigo. Estarás bien, todo estará bien, lo prometo. Te lo prometo, Draco.

Harry tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando la mano de Narcissa sobre su hombro le detuvo.

– Potter, gracias. – Y con eso Harry salió de la habitación decidido a tomar una muy larga ducha.

**_o0o_**

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

Me encantaría saber qué es lo que piensan; así que dudas, quejas, comentarios o sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas; las amenazas de muerte únicamente las acepto y respondo vía e-mail… XD


	6. Chapter 6

Este capítulo va dedicado a **BlackStarChan, AnataYume, vivaelanime, stephanie malfoy, Kinary-chan, Winter Rain 3 **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Capítulo VI.**

**Realidad.**

Draco no fue capaz de procesar ni la mitad de la información que su madre comenzó a soltarle desde el momento en que logró abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, unas cuantas cosas le habían quedado muy en claro: la primera, y la más importante para él, era que sus padres - gracias a Merlín y a Salazar - no se encontraban muertos; su madre se había pasado el resto de la noche sujetándole la mano, velando sus ratos de inconsciencia y murmurando de vez en cuando _"Todo estará bien"_ en los momentos en que Draco daba señales de algún movimiento. La segunda, lo ponía un poco inquieto, ya que obviamente, su madre y él no se encontraban en la mansión; el pequeño cuarto iluminado con una sola antorcha no le resultaba nada familiar y su perturbado cerebro había comenzado a imaginar que tal vez Malfoy Manor había sido atacada y que para esos momentos, estaría ya destruida.

Pero sin duda alguna, lo que le había dejado más descolocado, era el simple hecho de imaginar que Potter - sí, el jodido Harry Potter - hubiera tenido algo que ver con que ahora se encontrara en una muy cómoda cama desconocida y no en la fría habitación en la que había pasado uno de los peores momentos de su vida, porque en serio, la vida no podía estarse burlando de él de esa manera tan retorcida; o de qué otra forma podía explicar que fuera precisamente _él_ quien se encontraba a su lado - sacudiéndolo de forma muy poco amigable, por cierto - antes de que lograra dejar atrás al monstruo de la inconsciencia, quien parecía no querer soltarlo del todo.

**_o0o_**

El aroma de bollos recién horneados, el sonido de aves cantando y revoloteando en el exterior, y la tenue luz que lograba colarse por las delgadas cortinas blancas lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, en la misma habitación, sólo que esta vez no estaba su madre, ni Potter - o la alucinación que esperaba fuera Potter, pero su madre al parecer también la había visto y hasta había intercambiado unas palabras con ella, o eso creía recordar; así que el asunto de la alucinación empezaba a perder puntos -, y comenzó a observar con todo el detenimiento que le permitían sus pesados párpados y el ardor que comenzaba a invadir sus ojos, en busca de alguna pista para saber a quien pertenecía aquel pequeño lugar. Había dos camas individuales, un pequeño armario ubicado en una esquina, un viejo póster de los Ballycastle Bats - bueno, al menos no era de los perdedores de los Cannons -, algunas cajas multicolores regadas por el suelo de toda la habitación, un horrible banderín de Gryffindor colgado junto a una ventana que tenía unas muy delgadas cortinas blancas que hacían que la luz y el aire… ¿un horrible banderín de Gryffindor? Oh. Por. Merlín.

En ese preciso momento, su madre cruzó el umbral con una pequeña bandeja entre las manos que contenía una taza de té caliente y un par de panecillos, quienes seguramente eran los causantes de aquel delicioso aroma que había entrado junto con ella, situación que hizo que el cerebro de Draco se olvidara un momento de lo que esos feos colores adornando la pared podrían significar y se ocupara mejor en recordarle a su estómago la importancia de los alimentos y, de paso, que se encontraba vacío desde hace algunos días.

– Buenos días, cariño. Me alegra que hayas despertado por cuenta propia, me sentiría culpable si hubiese tenido que ser yo la responsable de sacarte de tu descanso. ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? – Cuestionó con voz suave su madre, dejando la bandeja levitando tras de ella y acercándose a él para acariciarle con afecto la mejilla izquierda, al tiempo que le ayudaba a incorporarse lo más lentamente que le era posible.

– Como si un troll me hubiera bailado encima. – Suspiró con pesadez, e inmediatamente sintió un dolor agudo que nacía en su pecho y se irradiaba hacia la espalda. – ¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó, tocando sobre la ropa el vendaje que le cubría el tórax.

– Un vendaje que colocó Kirsten, tienes un par de costillas rotas y ella considera que es necesario que lo tengas mientras que estés tomando la poción crece-huesos. Ahora, trata de moverte lo menos posible e intenta comer algo, porque después tenemos que hablar.

Draco ya sabía que ninguna buena noticia viene seguida de la frase _"Tenemos que hablar"_, y la verdad era que se sentía tan cansado, adolorido y hambriento que en esos momentos poco le importaba lo que vendría después.

Y no tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo para que todas las pequeñas incertidumbres que torturaban a su aletargada capacidad de raciocinio se vieran esclarecidas, porque después de terminar aquellos deliciosos panecillos de chocolate, su madre le mencionó las palabras que ningún Malfoy desearía escuchar en una misma oración: _rescate, Potter, casa, Weasley_ y _agradecimiento_; por lo que el ataque de histeria se encontraba esperando ansioso en el cobertizo de las escobas, dispuesto a salir inmediatamente después de que el cerebro de Draco pronunciara un silencioso _accio_.

– Lo mejor será que quites esa cara, cariño, y ni se te ocurra hacer ningún tipo de comentario al respecto.

– Pero, madre…

– Dije ningún comentario, Draco, y hablo en serio. – Amenazó en un tono que no daba la oportunidad a réplicas.

– ¿Cuándo nos iremos? – Se aventuró a preguntar, esperando un "_de inmediato_" que nunca llegó.

– Después de que Kirsten te haya revisado. Quiero estar segura de que podemos movilizarte sin correr ningún tipo de riesgo. Me ha enviado una lechuza para informarme que se retrasaría un poco, así que llegará antes de que anochezca. Y mientras llega el momento, me aseguraré de encontrar el sitio adecuado para nosotros. Ahora, – se giró acomodando los platos vacíos sobre la bandeja – llevaré esto allá abajo; mientras tanto, trata de dormir otro poco. Nos espera un día pesado. Te amo, hijo. – Susurró en su oído, para después depositarle un suave beso sobre la frente.

Bueno, por lo menos eso ya era algo. En cuanto la sanadora hiciera acto de presencia y le dijera a su madre que todo estaba en excelentes condiciones, se marcharían inmediatamente hacia algún lugar muy lejos de ahí y se encargaría de pedir, o suplicar si fuese necesario, a su madre para que le lanzara un excelente _obliviate_.

**_o0o_**

Incluso Ron había despertado temprano. El comedor se encontraba en pleno apogeo cuando una pálida y ojerosa Narcissa descendió de las escaleras con una bandeja vacía entre las manos, e inmediatamente el barullo que normalmente acompañaba a todos los desayunos en aquella casa se desvaneció.

– ¿Le explicaste la situación? – Y ante el asentimiento de Narcissa, continuó. - Por lo menos no hizo explotar nada. – Comentó Severus, con aire casual.

– Apenas y puede mantenerse despierto por momentos, y ¿tú quieres que ya esté haciendo volar cosas?

– Ambos sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer la ira mal canalizada de tu hijo, y eso, incluye los berrinches.

– ¡Era sólo un niño! ¡Y mi hijo no hace berrinches, Severus!

"_Sí, claro"_ fue lo que pensaron por lo menos siete de las ocho personas que se encontraban allí. Sin embargo, únicamente Ron fue capaz de pronunciarlo en voz alta, recordándoles, que a pesar del silencio, no se encontraban solos.

– Será mejor que suba a verlo, antes de que las molestias propias de su estado comiencen a incomodarle. – Respondió Severus mientras tomaba el paquete que había traído consigo y le dirigía una fea mirada a Ronald.

– Estará dormido.

– Pues lo despertaré. No pasé toda la noche en vela preparando las mejores pociones y ungüentos para que el niño no los utilice porque está durmiendo.

Y Narcissa sólo pudo suspirar.

**_o0o_**

Por segunda vez en ese día, Draco despertó. Maldiciendo internamente a su terquedad por no tomarse todos aquellos menjurjes que Severus le había preparado. No se sentía tan mal en esos primeros momentos, por lo que había fingido, descaradamente, que se encontraba dormitando y que no pretendía despertar. Ahora, claramente, se arrepentía.

Porque lo primero que vio, fue a los tres inseparables Gryffindors sentados en la cama de al lado hablando con voz muy tenue. Todo estaba un poco más oscuro, tal vez ya había anochecido, lo que significaba que había dormido casi todo el día y que la sanadora y su madre cruzarían en cualquier momento aquella fea puerta y se lo llevarían muy lejos de ahí.

Aunque él, obviamente, tenía deseos de seguir fingiendo que aún dormía para poder escucharlos y, con un poco de suerte, enterarse quién había tenido la magnífica idea de llevarlo a aquel lugar para así saber a quién debería maldecir hasta el cansancio sin temor a equivocarse. Pero el malestar que comenzaba a embargarlo pudo más que su inicio a la actuación.

Y la culpa de todo la tenía Severus, tal vez si hubiese insistido un poco más para hacerlo "despertar", pero no, se había dado por vencido después de un poco más de veinte minutos de estarle llamando por su nombre y tocarle suavemente en el hombro. Qué poco persistente.

Así que tragando primero para aclararse la garganta y rogando para que su voz no sonara temblorosa, giró su cabeza en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el trío.

– Merlín, he muerto y he ido al infierno. – Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios con la voz lo suficientemente fuerte y clara como para hacer que Ron saltara de la cama y casi cayera al suelo. – Y además, por lo que veo, es el infierno muggle. – Concluyó mientras miraba por primera vez y con cierto recelo a la pierna que se encontraba envuelta en aquella molesta férula.

– Por mucho que mamá haya insistido, les dije que era mala idea estar aquí cuando despertara. – Dijo Ron mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama.

– ¿Dónde está mi madre? – Preguntó fríamente, mientras intentaba incorporarse muy despacio. Obviamente, aquello había sido una mala idea. Esos pequeños y sutiles movimientos se encargaron de mandar dolorosas punzadas a través de todo su cuerpo, que se dirigieron principalmente hacia su cabeza. Ni en la peor de sus resacas había tenido la sensación de miles de agujas enterradas en su cráneo. Y el resto del mundo, comenzaba a ponerse un poco borroso.

– Está abajo. Hablando con los señores Weasley y esperando a que llegue la sanadora. – Respondió Hermione, al momento que se ponía de pie y se acercaba lentamente hacia el buró que se encontraba a un lado de la cama en la que reposaba Draco. – Ehm, Malfoy… el profesor Snape dijo que en cuanto despertaras debías de tomarte esto. Estoy segura que te hará sentir mejor.

Ahogando un gemido de dolor y sintiendo a las náuseas ganarle terreno, decidió que lo mejor era quedarse cómo estaba y esperar a que subiera su madre. No vomitaría y mucho menos demostraría su dolor frente a esos tres.

– Largo. – Gruñó, ignorando completamente el pequeño vial que Hermione le acercaba.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Malfoy? Te estás poniendo pálido.

– Ese no es asunto tuyo, Potter. – Respondió con un poco de dificultad – Dije, largo, los tres. Ahora.

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Malfoy? – Y esa era la Comadreja gritando. – Por si aún no lo sabes, estás en mi casa. No tienes ningún derecho a echarnos, deberías estar agradecido de que una vez más volvimos a salvarte el trasero.

– Te haría una reverencia y me hincaría si pudiera, Weasley, pero como hasta tú puedes deducir que estoy incapacitado para hacer tales movimientos, ya será en otra ocasión. Ahora, largo. A menos que quieras quedarte a ver de qué forma va a salir mi agradecimiento hacia ustedes. Y no te preocupes, que no pienso robarme nada. – Ante ese último comentario, Ron hizo el amago de lanzarse directo hacia la cama en la que estaba Malfoy, pero un brazo sobre su hombro detuvo el intento.

– Tranquilo, Ron. Vamos afuera. No sé cómo pudimos pensar que no se comportaría como el idiota que es.

– Oh, vete a la mierda, Potter.

– Draco, querido, cuida tu lenguaje. ¿Qué crees que van a pensar nuestros anfitriones de nosotros? – Narcissa había llegado a la habitación acompañada por la sanadora. – Ustedes disculparán a mi hijo, pero últimamente no ha hablado con nadie que no sea un elfo doméstico.

– Madre, no es necesario que…

– Oh, sí que lo es, cariño. Adelante, querida. – Le informó a Kirsten, quién traía cargando una enorme bolsa marrón. – Ahora, si nos disculpan, Draco será revisado. Por cierto, Ronald, tus padres quieren hablar con ustedes, parece que tienen algo importante qué comunicarles.

**_o0o_**

"Tal vez están bajo la _Imperius_", era lo que había estado repitiendo Ron a Hermione desde que habían abandonado la sala. No podía creer que sus padres, por voluntad propia, hubieran ofrecido su casa para mantener a salvo a aquel idiota que se había dedicado a insultarlos y a burlarse de ellos durante tantos años. ¿Qué le debían ellos a los Malfoy? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Gracias a ellos, su hermano Bill tenía horribles cicatrices, Fred casi muere durante la batalla final, como olvidar el episodio en el que Ginny fue poseída y casi asesinada a causa del maldito diario de Tom Riddle y él había tenido que soportar durante casi seis años todo tipo de bromas y humillaciones referentes a su familia, nada más y nada menos que cortesía de Draco Malfoy. Esto tenía que ser una jodida broma.

Sus padres les habían explicado que la madre de Malfoy había vuelto de un veloz viaje que había hecho junto con Snape a una de sus propiedades en Francia, para encargarse de que todo se encontrara en orden y en las condiciones adecuadas para que su hijo y ella pudieran llegar a instalarse esa misma noche allá; pero que al llegar se habían encontrado con que prácticamente toda la mansión había sido revuelta, casi todos los muebles estaban destruidos, había muros destrozados y su horror aumentó al encontrar asesinados a los cuatro elfos que se encargaban de servirles, lo más probable es que hubieran sido torturados para lograr sacarles la localización de la familia. Así que ella había vuelto de inmediato, temiendo por la seguridad de su hijo y Snape se había quedado allá para averiguar, junto con la policía francesa, todo lo posible y dar con los responsables.

Ante tales acontecimientos, a Narcissa ya no le quedaba duda alguna sobre que los culpables del ataque hacia Draco y la mansión en Francia eran nada más y nada menos que mortífagos, tal vez buscando alguna clase de venganza, y lo más probable es que fuera contra ella. Desde los juicios, todo el mundo mágico se enteró de que ella había sido la persona que logró engañar a Voldemort, al mentirle confirmándole la muerte de Harry Potter; brindándole así al preciado héroe una oportunidad extra para lograr vencerlo. Narcissa se aferró a la historia que incluía un muy sentido arrepentimiento y una profunda pena por haber sido fiel a los ideales de su marido y no haber impuesto su propio criterio y voluntad, puesto que temía por su vida y la de su hijo; aunque cabe mencionar, que mucho ayudó el hecho de que no dejara de repetir que gracias a ella Harry Potter había logrado obtener la victoria. Lo que definitivamente la salvó de terminar en la celda contigua a la de Lucius fue la corroboración de su testimonio por parte de Potter, así que ella y Draco pudieron volver a casa después de soltar una muy considerable y cuantiosa cantidad de galeones. Así que mientras preparaba un poco de ropa limpia para su hijo y guardaba algunos de sus artículos personales antes de regresar a La Madriguera, lo único que tenía en mente era que ya había perdido a su marido y estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantener a Draco a salvo.

**_o0o_**

Antes de marcharse, Kirsten le explicó que el proceso de sanación en su pierna sería lento; pasarían al menos de cuatro a seis días para lograr que los huesos volvieran a formarse y a soldarse entre ellos, y después de eso necesitaría estar en reposo al menos por dos semanas antes de comenzar con la rehabilitación. Sus costillas sanarían con más velocidad y terminaría la dificultad respiratoria que ahora presentaba. El vértigo y las náuseas serían controlados con más pociones hasta que su organismo terminara de desintoxicarse y superara el shock por el que había pasado. El temblor de sus manos era un efecto secundario de la _cruciatus_, pero pasaría una vez que se sintiera más tranquilo y descansado. En pocas palabras, pasaría el tiempo solo, acostado y aburrido mientras se atiborraba de pociones relajantes y analgésicas.

La sanadora bajó tranquilamente las escaleras y se encargó de despedirse amablemente de cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí, aunque no le pasó desapercibida la mala cara que tenía el chico pelirrojo que se encontraba sumido en uno de los sillones, tal vez se debiera a la misma noticia que Narcissa estaba por darle a su hijo. Hubiera sido interesante quedarse a observar.

El sonido de cristales rompiéndose en alguna parte del segundo piso hizo que Ron y Harry se pusieran inmediatamente de pie y se dirigieran corriendo hacia allá.

– Seguramente es sólo la ira mal canalizada a la que se refería Severus. – Comentó Hermione antes de unirse a sus dos amigos. Mientras Molly y Arthur decidían que lo mejor sería esperar a que Narcissa bajara y les comunicara su decisión.

Al parecer la madre de Malfoy había olvidado colocar un hechizo silenciador, porque apenas y los chicos se acercaron a la puerta comenzaron a escuchar gritos.

– ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡No lo haré! ¡Y no puedes hacer nada para obligarme! – Gritaba furioso Draco, intentando levantarse.

– Draco, escúchame y tranquilízate o vas a hacerte daño, esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento…

– ¡He dicho que no! ¡No voy a quedarme aquí! ¡Preferiría haber muer… – Pero la frase murió en sus labios para dar paso al sonido de un golpe, más en específico una bofetada, que resonó en toda la habitación.

– No te atrevas a decir eso. ¡Jamás! ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Me oíste, Draco? Tú eres lo más importante y lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Casi te pierdo dos veces, pero ten por seguro que eso no volverá a pasar. – Le dijo Narcissa mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama y se secaba un par de lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos, y estas eran reales, no como el par que les había soltado a los Weasley mientras que les narraba lo que había encontrado en la mansión de Francia. – Así que escúchame, porque solamente voy a decirte esto una vez. Cómo te explico que si tu vida y tu seguridad dependieran de que vivieras con ese semi-gigante, que alguna vez te dio clases, en alguna fría montaña y lejos de toda civilización, tú, ya estarías allá. Por el momento, no hay semi-gigantes ni frías montañas, esto es lo mejor que podemos tener. Nadie sospecharía que estás aquí. Y hasta que no descubra quién o quiénes están detrás de todo esto y qué es lo que buscan, tú te vas a comportar y vas a agradecer la oportunidad que nos están brindando. ¿Entendido, Dragón? – Draco miraba fijamente al frente, frunciendo el ceño y apretando fuertemente las sábanas. - ¿Draco?

– Sí, madre. Lo que tú digas.

**_o0o_**

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


End file.
